bloody fox
by Anime God 4ever
Summary: naruto the boy who refused to die but in doing so he recieves a gift from the shinigami himself watch as naruto grows to be an insane and stronger than anyone strong naruto naruhina and maybe 2 more please review
1. Chapter 1

Bloody fox

chapter 1

A spiky blonde haired boy ran through the alleys of the hidden leaf village why?

It was his 7th birthday and the 7th anniversary of the kyubbi attack and this boy was not only born on that day

but is also the container of the kyubbi and for that his own village hated this boy this boys name was naruto and right now naruto was running from an angry mob with intent on killing him and unfortunately naruto ran into a dead end alley and the mob succeeded in killing him and naruto's corpse was left to rot in the alley.

The mobs anger was quenched but some villagers.... well all of them stayed and did hideous things to his corpse some took disgusting souvenirs others used kunai to leave messages

"its over I don't wanna go I refuse to go I cant let myself die so easily" said naruto as he saw his body tortured

"I wanted to be hokage I wanted to be the greatest better than everyone even better than the 4th hokage"

naruto yelled to no one in particular and the fact that no one paid attention to him angered him how he wished to make them pay "IT IS TIME" came a loud booming voice from behind naruto this startled naruto and he turned around to find the shinigami himself "I don't want to go" said naruto in a confident voice "HAHAHA IT IS NOT YOUR CHOICE CHILD IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO KYUBBI NO KITSUNE!"

"What? I'm not kyubbi no kitsune" said naruto yelling at the shinigami "YOU ARE THE KYUBBI NO KITSUNE I AM NEVER WRONG CHILD" said the shinigami to naruto

"I am not the demon kyubbi no kitsune I am naruto the kyubbi died 7 years ago" said naruto

"WAIT DID YOU SAY NARUTO ? THE SAME NARUTO WHO I SEALED THE KYUBBI IN TO SAVE YOUR VILLAGE THANKS TO YOUR FATHER THE 4TH?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about but im the only naruto in this village wait my father was the fourth? nevermind it does not matter any more"said naruto

"IT SEEMS I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE YOU ARE NOT SOPPOSED TO DIE …..ever" the shinigami said the last part almost inaudible

"I HAVE A DEAL TO MAKE WITH YOU NARUTO I LIKE YOU AND I CANT GO BACK EMPTY HANDED I SHALL TAKE THE KYUBBI'S SOUL IN EXCHANGE I SHALL LEAVE HIS POWER WITHIN YOU AND YOU WILL NOT DIE UNLESS YOU REQUEST DEATH FROM ME"

"that's too little for a soul" naruto said

"YOULL ALSO BE ABLE TO MAKE OTHERS LIKE YOU AND ILL GIVE YOU THE

KITSUNE & ZOMBIE SOMMONING CONTRACT AND ILL THROW IN A FOREVER MOLDABLE DOUJUTSU A DOUJUTSU THAT CAN BE CHANGED TO WHAT EVER YOU WANT IT TO BE WHEN YOU WANT TO BE UNLIKE THE OTHER DOUJUTSU"

"im not really going with it" said naruto

"DID I MENTION THAT THE KYUBBI'S FOX LIKE POWER WILL GIVE YOU AGILITY STRENGTH,GOD LIKE REGENERATION AND I DONT KNOW IF THIS COUNTS BUT YOU GET FOX EARS LARGE CANINES AND YOUR EYES WILL CHANGE COLOR ACCORDING TO YOUR POWER AND YOU WILL GAIN WHAT LITTLE POWER YOUR ENEMY HAD AND ANY KNOWLEDGE FROM THEIR BLOOD"

"I accept your offer!" Screamed naruto at the thought of having fox ears naruto thought to himself the ladies dig the cute ears oh yeah.

"VERY WELL THEN HERES THE ZOMBIE AND KITSUNE SUMMONING SCROLL AND YOUR DOUJUTSU SPECIAL NOTE ABOUT THE ZOMBIE SUMMONING YOU CAN MAKE MORE USING THE INFECTORS THERES AN ANTIDOTE SEALED IN TOO BUT ONCE THE ZOMBIES ARE KILLED IT IS THE END OF THE ZOMBIE SUMMONING SCROLL" with that the shinigami put his hand into the seal he helped with 7 years ago WHEN YOU GO BACK EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE AND WHEN YOU DO GET BACK TO YOUR BODY SAY "KYUBBI SEAL UNDONE "

"why?" Asked a confused naruto

"IT SOUNDS BADASS"

the shinigami was slowly fading away with the kyubbi's soul in his hand "I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LAST GIFT I LEAVE TO YOU FOR THIS MAY BE THE LAST TIME WE MEET"

"your right" thought naruto but was confused what the shinigami said and with that naruto felt the most horrible pain ever coursing through his body like his entire being was being burned on the surface of the sun but just as it came it stopped he opened his eyes his eyes flashing red at his newfound power to see the villagers standing back clearly in shock because of what just happened the dead boy regenerated everything back no scars were visibleon his body

"KYUBBI SEAL UNDONE"

he said in very demonic voice the smell of shit filled the air as some of the villagers shit themselves a ninja was the first to attack pulling a sword outta nowhere naruto just stood there admiring his new power and a sickening sound was heard

naruto's body sliced in half fell to the floor silence was all they heard "guess he was all talk" said a random villager staring at the pool of blood forming around naruto's body a bark was heard then another and another then everyone stared in utter horror as a head was forming from blood they stood still as it took the form of a fox it seemed to smile showing razor sharp teeth then naruto's body started reforming but the foxes head remained attached to his arm no one dared say a word the fox head shot an amazing speed aiming for a unlucky individual within the mob it devoured him then naruto started laughing like a maniac as more fox heads shot out and devoured almost everyone in the mob quickly absorbing the blood knowledge flowed in as well as useful jutsu but he finally found out why he was being chased by the mob in the first place

"guess i am a monster but the only monsters are people like you"

quickly dispaching the remaining mob no one heard a scream not even a sound because that night was the night naruto was reborn and in the stillness of the night you could hear a faint whistling a happy tune one only a mad man would whistle as naruto headed home no one knew his secret and so our story begins

authors note

i fixed many grammar errors as people were being grammar nazis so i fixed many errors well im done with this chapter of the story its a hellsing and naruto crossover similar to old pain new beginnings by evilfrog1 check it out but as for this story I will update it as soon as I can and for those of you who review thank you and please leave any suggestions in the review please


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody fox chapter 2

time has passed the blond haired boy has turned 12 …..today to be exact October the 12 its been 12 years since the kyubbi attack 4 years since kyubbi died and since naruto was reborn and 4 years since many villagers disappeared no blood was among their bodies among them were 2 uchiha of course several days later the uchiha massacre happened and every one blamed it on itachi and naruto was never questioned

today was a normal day at the academy everyone graduated including naruto ...well on a technicality

_flashback_

ino yamanaka please come up and show us a basic clone jutsu

poof an identical copy of ino stood next to each other and winked towards sasuke

sakura haruno your turn poof identical copies stood next to each other

sasuke's thoughts

help me they're multiplying!

sasuke show us...

poof

identical copies of sasuke stood in all their emo..ness

all the girls in the classroom screamed in delight except for hinata many others went up almost all of them completed the jutsu with no problems and then there was one naruto please don't mess up

up stood naruto wearing a blood red trench coat white gloves,red pants,and yellow sunglasses to cover his currently blue eyes,a red hat to cover his big fox ears and shoulder length hair no one had seen his fox ears except hinata and fainted and last but not least combat boots (think alucard from hellsing)

naruto made the hand signs and poof

next to him stood an identical copy of himself but the clone had a huge fox like grin on his face showing off his large canines iruka rather creeped out and everyone else except sasuke told him to dispel his clone mizuki took this chance to throw a kunai at the clone hit his forehead and fell to the ground every one stood shocked that it hadn't poofed away but instead melted to blood and connected to naruto's boot and was absorbed back

"very interesting naruto" iruka told his student "but that was not a clone well I have no idea what that was im sorry but you fail"said iruka naruto disappointed went over to his favorite spot under a tree and thought of ways to prank people even though he had unimaginable power he didn't let it affect his personality he saw what power did and the uchiha clan was a prime example of that well sasuke was so he didn't let himself become so arrogant as him

funny thing though he felt himself change he loved ramen like always but found something almost as great strawberry sundaes he became obsessed with the color red well blood red to be exact he felt like a vampire sometimes never dying getting power from blood surviving the most horrible wounds he also found himself attracted to anything red tomato juice wine and others but worst of all he developed an unusual thing he had to touch anything that moved in front of him like flies, mosquito , papers,hair,

he felt like a friggin cat because of that but now he had to go thru another year of the academy

"psst brat" naruto's head perked up at that sound it was mizuki up in a tree "i have an … alternative way for you to pass naruto" naruto at the sound of that accepted without hesitation

"you have to steal the forbidden scroll return it to me" said mizuki

"why" said a confused naruto

"it has all kind of jutsu that will help you pass" was the only answer he got

_later that night_

naruto silently phased thru the walls of the hokage monument and found what he came for the forbidden scroll he silently took it and phased out of the hokage monument and went towards the meeting place as agreed between him and mizuki but unfortunately he came too early and after 10 minutes he decided to read it and practice

"THIS IS BORING!" Screamed a tired naruto all he learned was a few jutsus kage bunshin no jutsu with his personal touch then it hit him "MY DOUJUTSU!" He focused chakra to his eyes and he molded it to his current needs he skimmedd the entire scroll within seconds things shocked him most was his mother was kushina uzumaki he skimmed learning at a rapid pace now until he came upon a seal it read "a namikaze wielded this great weapon and only a namikaze can wield it again only namikaze blood can open this " it was a very weird blood seal naruto bit his thumb and swiped it across the seal a poof was heard the smoke cleared a strange metalliclic object in the shape of an L was comtherabley in his hand but rather heavy one thing he noticed is in the handle was a spot were he figured somthing was sopposed to fit into (clip) naruto examined it with curiosity "how am i supposed to use this?" the weapon glowed and engravings appeared on it on the barrel it said "point towards enemy" by the trigger it said "aim and pull to kill" and last it said on the handle "over usage can cause chakra exhaustion" (its a gun if some of you haven't figured it out ) unfortunately naruto hadn't even noticed and made the mistake of looking straight into the barrel of the gun "some weird weapon this is"said naruto still staring into the barrel until his finger pulled the trigger

BOOM

in that split second naruto felt chakra taken away and then a red light emerged from the bottom of the barrel then everything went black naruto fell on the ground unmoving a puddle of blood forming around his head half his face along with skull were gone

the hokage sighed after he found out the scroll was missing he was getting to old for this shit and judging by the video surveillance it was naruto and right now everyone was searching for him no one knew were to find him

iruka knew were to find him within minutes he was in a clearing in the forest but what he saw next made him freeze in his spot across from him was naruto in a puddle of blood half of his head missing

"looks like that demon is dead" iruka turned to were that voice came from mizuki was in the tree spinning a large shuriken ready to strike "you set this up frame naruto and then kill him didn't you"screamed a pissed iruka

"yes but the boy was retarded and killed himself " said mizuki in a calm tone "but now it time to collect my reward for the scroll but first you must die" and with that mizuki threw the shuriken at iruka

iruka was about to dodge when mizuki did a jutsu similar to nara clan's shadow possession jutsu and had iruka pinned down

as the shuriken came closer iruka saw his entire life flash before his eyes

iruka's final thoughts

I never got laid

just as the shuriken almost made contact iruka closed his eyes

BOOM

something hit the shuriken another loud pop was heard then a "SHIT THAT HURT !!" naruto effectively blocked the shuriken with a chakra bullet fired from the gun but in doing so the shear power broke his wrist twice

you're alive! Was heard from both mizuki and iruka

"try to hurt my teacher will you well ill have to kill you " naruto showed his sadistic fox like grin "demon brat ill send you to hell were you belong " screamed a nervous mizuki

BOOM

mizuki fell to the ground unconscious his arm missing canceling out the jutsu iruka was in

NARUTO! YOU PASS said iruka what? Asked a very confused naruto

"you pass you're a genin now and later ill treat you to ramen"

sweet! And a strawberry sundae ? Asked naruto

alright said iruka as he sweat dropped he decided not to ask any questions

**again corrected grammar well im done with chapter two of this story please review if im doing anything wrong please tell me **


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody fox

chapter 3

naruto woke up and started the new day how he always did fell out of the bed straight to kitchen put instant ramen in microwave and go take a shower while he waited got dressed ate his instant ramen and grabbed all his things and most importantly his new headband and his family gun (which scared the living hell outta him) and off to his class at the academy but while walking over to the academy he always got stares from the villagers because of the kyubbi and his outfit blood red outfit hat included

today was his first day as a genin speaking of which he was about to be late to the academy!

Finally getting there he was greeted

NARUTO YOUR LATE! Shouted iruka "now please take a seat" naruto quickly took a seat in the back of class next to hinata and kiba

hey kiba hey hinata! Said naruto why are you here?! You failed after the creepy clone ! Said kiba

I passed through alternative means! Said naruto

that's what she said! then kiba laughed his ass off don't forget to get a flea bath dog boy

with that naruto and kiba were about to to at it

hinata just sat in her chair quietly thinking just what was under narutos hat besides blonde hair

FLASHBACK

byakugan! With that being said veins popped around hinata's lavender eyes this was part of her training well private training no one knew she did this

BOOM!

A loud sound was heard this piqued hinata's curiosity she went towards were the sound came from another loud pop was heard she hid in the trees there with her byakugan still active she saw a red figure holding something metallic and pointing it at a target naruto? hinata said to herself now knowing who that figure was a loud pop was heard in that instant hinata saw concentrated chakra shoot out and destroy the target a small scream was heard JESUS CHRIST! NOT AGAIN MY WRIST IS BROKEN GOTTA KEEP TRYING MY AIM IS HORRIBLE!...well it was a loud scream then a small gust of wind picked up and blew his hat away and another pop was heard hinata caught a glimpse of ….well his fox ears again

hinata fainted with a blush across her face and fell out of the tree hinata his the ground with an audible thud naruto immidietly heard MY GOD MY AIM IS HORRIBLE I SHOT HINATA! Naruto said to himself and grabbed his hat and went over to help her

good no wounds she mus-ta fainted said a relieved naruto who nearly freaked out because of that

dodged a bullet there didn't I? Naruto laughed at his little pun

FLASHBACK END

MAY I REMIND YOU YOUR STILL IN CLASS NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! Naruto and kiba quieted down and sat in their chairs

NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

Why don't you suck my balls! Said some random kid

WHAT DID YOU SAY?

I'm sorry (pulls out a megaphone) I SAID WHY DONT YOU SUCK MY BALLS IRUKA SENSEI said the random kid

HOW ABOUT I SEND YOU TO IBIKI ?

Ill shut up now the random kid was quiet no one heard a word from him

OK now I was about to announce teams

(OK im just gonna say 3 teams to save time )

team 7 will consist of kakashi hatake

sasuke Uchiha (all the girls held their breath and hoped)and Hinata Hyuga (everyone glared at how "lucky" she was) and naruto uzumaki all the girls looked pissed

next team led by kurenai will be kiba inuzuka sakura haruno and that guy who never says anything (shino)

last team is led by asuma sarutobi and will consist of shikamaru nara, choji akamichi, and ino yamanaka

everyone meet your new jounin sensei at once ….. and it was great teaching all of you even you weird guy who never talks said a teary eyed iruka

_10 minutes later_

sasuke and hinata were sitting patiently naruto was no were to be found they both just sat in silence hinata fidgeting with her fingers sasuke had his hands together like he was plotting something

_20 minutes later_

hinata's thoughts: I hope naruto gets here

sasuke's thoughts: if I kill her ill have a byakugan eye and a sharingan eye ill be unstoppable and ill kill itachi.....

hinata's thoughts: my god sasuke is staring at me I think hes gonna kill me what do I do?!

_30 minutes later_

still no sign of naruto or kakashi

hinata's thoughts: hope naruto gets here im starting to get creeped out

sasuke's thoughts: shes quiet I think I should go for the byakugan OK im gonna do it no one is around and I think I can get a doctor to preform the surgery yes this will work out nicely in 3

2

1

sasuke stood up suddenly hinata remained in her seat

hinata's thoughts: im gonna die! Hes gonna kill me!?

Before sasuke could even pull out a kunai he was interrupted by

"hi everyone im sorry im late I saw a really cute Chihuahua and I just had to kick it so yeah now lets meet up on the roof" said kakashi

but naruto is int here said sasuke

what are you talking about ive been here for the past 10 minutes said naruto coming from behind hinata

wwwwere wwere you? Said hinata in a here very low voice wile fidgeting with her fingers like she always did

me I heard rumors of kakashi being at least an hour late so I went to ichiraku's ate ramen and a strawberry sundae then in my ninjaness snuck here undetected said naruto

5 minutes later on the roof

"well team now for introductions and since I took so long ill go first

my name is kakashi hatake I like … your too young to understand my hobbies are …. private matters

my dislikes I don't have any dislikes that is all" and with that kakashi finished his introduction

_teams thoughts:_he just told us his name?!

"OK your turn duck hair" said kakashi

sasuke started "my name is sasuke uchiha I don't like many things I hate a certain someone I don't have any hobbies my dream is to rebuild my clan and kill a certain someone"

everyone was silent

"OK your turn" kakashi pointed at hinata

hinata started "my name is hinata Hyuga I like cinnamon buns and (glances at naruto) I dislike bitter things and (glances at sasuke) my hobbies are baking and training my dream is to get rid of my family's bird seal (blushes and glances at naruto)" "stop staring at me hinata we know im awesome now I want to hear what your dream is" said naruto

kakashi and sasuke sweat dropped

_kakashi&sasuke thoughts: _he cant be that dense can he?!

"OK your turn trench coat" said kakashi pointing at naruto

naruto started his introduction "don't call me trench coat sensei well my name is naruto uzumaki don't forget it I like ramen and strawberry sundaes I dislike people who let their status go to their head (glares at sasuke) my hobbies include training and mind freaking people my dream is to make myself known throughout the land"

_kakashi thoughts: _a avenging emo a non stereotypical fan girl and a long blonde haired guy friggin great

"_OK meet at training grounds at 5 am sharp and don't eat any breakfast or else you'll puke "_

**OK im done with this chapter now I am going to make this fic go thru a couple of animes and please don't review about the suck my balls thing and yes its from the south park movie I want to make this a narutoxhinatax?x? Yes I have the time-line complete now the question is how will I get it there please review it keeps me going till next time hopefully soon MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!!! **


	4. Chapter 4 fangirls are crazy

I'm back with another chapter of the bloody fox

it was 5 am sasuke and hinata were on the training grounds naruto was no-were to be found but sasuke and hinata were both ready for whatever kakashi had planned

10 minutes later

_hinata's thoughts:_ I should get here later naruto is probably enjoying sleep right now

somewhere in a messy apartment

naruto sneezed himself awake

_sasuke's thoughts: _now is the time no one is around get the byakugan

50 minutes later

hi everyone are you all ready for the test? Asked kakashi

"but naruto isint here"

"what are you talking about ive been here for the past half hour I sneezed myself awake at 5:10 (hinata knew why)" said naruto coming out of nowhere and some were in the wind you heard a

mind freek oh so very lightly

"OK you test is simple take these two bells from me the person who doesn't get one will be tied to a pole come at me with the intent to kill OK go!" said kakashi everyone scattered sasuke hid in a tree hinata in a bush naruto unfortunately picked a thorny bush ow! Naruto yelped in pain and his cover was blown and kakashi tied him to a tree in an instant everyone sweat dropped

sasuke hidden within the tree threw a few kunai at kakashi's back while naruto was ranting on about bushes kunai made contact ….with a log sasuke remained hidden when he noticed naruto not talking

he looked were he last saw the blonde but was now were all that remained was the wire he was tied up in kakashi was in the dead center of the clearing reading his precious porn

everyone failed to notice a retardedly placed shadow moving towards kakashi and fused with his shadow kakashi still reading his porn didn't notice anything unusual when his shadow visibly darkened a head like bulge started forming it was none other than naruto he began to reach for a bell when sasuke decided to throw a kunai aiming straight for kakashi in an instant kakashi caught the kunai with ease and kicked naruto straight in the gut

naruto and kakashi engaged in taijutsu kakashi kicked naruto just dodged and followed with a spin kick which proved ineffective kakashi just blocked and attacked with a heel kick naruto not being one to really dodge things got hit hard in the face there was an audible crack that came from his neck and fell with a hard thud he remained motionless a small pool of blood started to form he twitched his hand that's when kakashi's eye widened in realization he went to hard on him and killed him

_sasuke's thoughts: _the weirdo is outta the way im finally the strongest

_hinata's thoughts: _noo! Naruto ! Hes dead I never told him!

kakashi went over to naruto checked for a pulse there was none but checking for a pulse was a horrible mistake

GOT YOU! Naruto as quickly as he could reached for one of the bells everyone gasped as he was alive

especially sasuke but narutos tactic proved to be ineffective and now kakashi and naruto were in hand to hand combat again ** shadow clone jutsu! **5 naruto clones came into existence and all went after kakashi all the clones dog piled on him naruto smirked as he finally was about to get a bell **air defense jutsu! ** All the clones were blown away by a gust of wind **dark flame jutsu! **Naruto throw a black fireball straight for kakashi's eye widened all he could do was substitution jutsu

BOOM

the fire ball made contact all the dust cleared kakashi stood were naruto was but naruto was no were to be found hinata was in awe at the fight sasuke in his hiding spot was grinding his teeth at how powerful naruto was

**summoning jutsu! **There was a poof when it cleared everyone's jaw nearly dropped there stood a humanoid figure blood covered it's mouth its skin was sickeningly pale and its eyes were bloodshot with no visible emotion in them the creature mumbled "grrr bra ins" "attack don't bite you'll get your meal later" said naruto with that the creature ran towards kakashi really slow kakashi not knowing what to do threw some kunai at it all that happened was they got stuck and the creature just kept on going towards kakashi now this time no one noticed a naruto clone take a bell and a certain little orange book not even kakashi naruto smirked knowing this battle was over "kakashi sensei I think you should just give me a bell now" said naruto

"no that defeats the point of this test" said kakashi

"i warned you now you'll pay the price" said naruto a huge grin over his face

poof the zombie was gone all that was left naruto and kakashi in the clearing everyone was confused as why he'd given up

RRRIP sound was heard from behind naruto's back kakashi fell to the ground gasping for air

"i feel like a piece of my heart was torn what jutsu I this?!" said kakashi

"its not a jutsu"

sasuke nearly fell out of the tree when he saw what naruto was doing

RRRIP another was heard kakashi was barely on his knees naruto waved at his teammates to get the bell hinata took this chance and took the last bell without kakashi or sasuke noticing

RRRIP another sound was heard kakashi was barely conscious now and sweating hard

sasuke took this chance to go for a bell but when he got close enough noticed that there were none left

"stop whatever your doing the test is over " said kakashi in between breaths

naruto smiled his smile turned into a gigantic grin and pulled out a piece of ripped paper from behind his back cleared his throat and read it out loud

"She bent over slowly and slid her pantyhose and panties down her legs. She stood, her regal beauty glowing in the afternoon sunlight. her pussy ached for her touch and I lusted for that incredible body. Her pu" naruto finished hinata was blushing madly sasuke acted uncaring but kakashi was hit with realization

! My precious! Naruto tossed him a lil orange book along with a few loose pages kakashi stared at him with disbelief at how he let his most treasured possession get taken and ripped "who did this!?" screamed kakashi "sasuke did it!" hinata and naruto said in unison in less than 5 seconds sasuke was tied up on the pole "why me I need to get outta here before the fan girls come in who knows what they'll do to me !" screamed the normally emo uchiha

"both you and hinata eat and don't give any to sasuke get ready for the next test" said kakashi while patching up his porn with tape "OK all done" said kakashi looking at his newly fixed porn

"im going over there be back in 10 minutes for the next part of the test " with that kakashi was gone

the three were left alone both hinata and naruto quietly eating the box lunch they received for getting a bell a small growl was heard both turned their attention to the uchiha tied to the pole "would you like some sasuke?" hinata offered "no I don't need your pity" the uchiha spat

"emo your going to need the energy" naruto said sasuke just gritted his teeth in anger

naruto got a kunai out and walked over to sasuke and nicked his cheek OWWWGRUURMPH

naruto straight after sasuke yelled naruto stuffed a bread roll in his mouth

NARUTO YOU HAVE BROKEN MY RULE YOU GAVE SASUKE FOOD EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU NOT TO AND FOR THAT

hinata was scared outta her mind as was sasuke but naruto kept his cool

"you showed excellent teamwork so you pass" kakashi eye smiled at his new team

alright now everyone lets go to ichiraku's ramen my treat for my new team

later at ichiraku's

mm that's good the three said in unison

naruto and hinata and kakashi enjoyed their meal

"hey naruto what was that thing you summoned? Never seen anything like it" asked kakashi

"non contagious zombie" naruto said in between mouthfuls of ramen

kakashi shuddered at the thought of being one of those things and decided to leave at that

"kakashi sensei I feel as though we're forgetting something"said hinata in a near whisper

"i don't think so hinata hehehe" kakashi eye smiled

with sasuke

I DEMAND THAT SOMONE UNTIE ME!

I AM AN UCHIHA !

"Hello sasuke this is gonna be fun" a crowd of fan girls gathered around sasuke but could do nothing in his tied position

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

back at ichiraku's

naruto suddenly felt the urge to laugh like a madman but shrugged the feeling off

a faint scream was heard in the distance but no one paid any attention to it

**hahahaha that's awesome ! **Said a voice in naruto's head

"wait who are you?" naruto thought

**who am I? I am....**

_**cliffy!well im done for this chapter please review any comments any suggestions please leave in the review until next time hopefully soon and to those of you who review thank you **_


	5. the hokages a perv

**Well ive been thinking about how this story is gonna go so I took the time to make a time line and so far it looks pretty good and to all those who review thank you Now in to continue bloody fox here's the next chapter**

"my head hurts" said naruto holding his head

**oops **

"how come your barely talking to me until now "

**I didn't know what to say now shut up and lets go home**

"don't tell me to shut up im going home anyways"

**OK want to go to sleep ?**

"don't talk to me Don't make me come in there and kick your ass!"

**oh bring it on **

SHUT UP IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS ! Screamed naruto out loud in the middle of the street everyone within hearing range of the blonde just stared at him naruto decided to shut up

once naruto got to his apartment naruto fell on his bed and started to concentrate on entering his mind

10 minutes later naruto lost all focus and fell asleep

naruto was pulled into his mind scape

**so your paying me a visit master **came a sweet feminine voice from out of no were and echoed throughout the sewers that was his mind

"i guess so" said naruto to no one in particular noticing how he made an echo throughout the sewers

naruto walked for a little bit before he came across it something shocking it was something not even he expected there in the room was giant metal bars and a seal in the middle of them but what shocked him most was a naked girl with flawless pale white skin long black hair and blood red eyes that seemed to stare into your soul a nice hourglass figure but what caught his attention was her breasts they were the most perfect he had ever seen but she looked around his age and staring at him from across the bars

**master you haven't stopped staring at my breasts**

sorry said naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly that moment the shit hit the fan

YOUR A GIRL!! screamed naruto

**calm down your over reacting master**

don't make me come in there I will! Naruto with new confidence was going to show her he was going to keep his word and started going towards the bars

**master don't come in here! **But naruto didn't listen to her and kept walking toward the huge gap in the bars knowing anyone could go thru them ...or so he thought.

**BZZZZZZZZZZT!**

Naruto was fried in an instant he fell to the ground with a wet thud groaning at what happened

**told you so **the girl was trying hard not to laugh

20 minutes later

naruto still layed motionless like he had for the past 20 minutes

**master are you alright? **The girl poked him with a stick

"dam you ill kill you all" naruto mumbled in his dream and with a final poke landing straight between his eyes he woke up

"were am I who are you?" said naruto in a small daze

**you are in your mind as for who am I? I am your demonic familiar created by shinigami sama to replace kyubbi in the seal so it wont mess up your powers i am your loyal servant from now on I can be called upon whenever you wish just make a shadow clone or any clone and think of me ill come out to help even training as I know lots of things when I am dispelled ill return to this seal**

"OK but whats your name?" naruto couldn't help but ask

**my name is lillium any other questions master? **Said the newly named lillium blushing slightly at addressing naruto as her master

naruto as dense as ever didn't notice a thing but had another question

"can you put on some clothes im kinda getting distracted also try to speak normally you talk like you have authority when im the supposed master"

"**I am sorry** master its a habit that's the only way I could talk to you thru our telepathic link provided by the seal" said lillium while struggling to put on clothes

"as for clothes I dont feel comtherable in clothes so I take them off and sleep" said lillium pointing at a a queen sized bed in the room she was in

naruto was quickly getting bored for inside his mind was very boring due to the seal and well was about to snap

SCREW THIS ILL BE RIGHT BACK! With that naruto poofed out of his mind leaving lillium confused

naruto opened his eyes to find himself back in his apartment he stood up feeling kinda dizzy after that chat with his familiar

naruto put his plan into action he formed the hand seals for shadow clone jutsu then before he finished he thought of his familiar lillium and pushed an exessive amount of chakra into the clone

a humanoid like shape was forming and now stood at naruto's hight a light erupted from him and covered the premature clone then in it's place stood lillium partially clothed

"why are you not wearing a shirt or bra?" said naruto slightly sweat-dropping

"i was about to take a nap like I usually do then I was here anything you need master? " said lillium putting her clothes back on seeing as her master did'nt approve of her nakedness

"well I dont really want you in my mind so this clone here is your body from now on you will go back into the seal if you are wounded severly but this version of a clone is identical to human body as long as you eat you'll have enough chakra without me having to make another clone each time"

"thank you master now do you want anything to eat"?

This got naruto thinking well not very long though "can you make me a strawberry sundae?"

this also made naruto start drooling at his ice cream treat but it was short lived

"whats a strawberry sundae?" lillium asked while her head was slightly to the side in confusion

"how about I show you how to make it for future reference?"

lillium nodded and naruto began teaching her how to make his favorite treat

20 minutes later

"well now we can eat " said naruto as he handed lillium a strawberry sundae for her and both sat down to enjoy it in the little table in naruto's apartment

lillium had never had any food as far as she knew she did'nt know anything about humans so right now she was carefully examining this frozen treat that naruto was already on his second bowl she took her spoon and dipped it in her sundae and tasted it her taste buds were in heaven and was soon eating at a rapid pace which naruto took notice

"wait dont eat too fast or yo" naruto was interuppted mid sentence as lillium expierienced her first brain freeze

"OWWW" screamed lillium as she clutched her head

"i warned you" said naruto laughing his ass off

naruto checked with clock and decided to go to sleep as he needed it for tommorows mission with kakashi and team "lillium it is time to sleep so ill sleep on the couch and you can sleep on the bed"

"but master you need your rest ill sleep on the couch you can sleep in YOUR bed " and with that the raven haired girl went towards the couch with a blanket in hand

"ill get you a bed soon so itll only be temporary"naruto yawned and soon fell asleep

the next morning

7 am lillium woke up stretched out but soon noticed naruto was long gone then noticed a note on the tv screen it read :

dear lillium I had to leave to meet my team sakura and emo sasgay yes I spelled it that way on purpose and kakashi sensei as he likes to be called well anyways there's food in the fridge help yourself I left you money on the kitchen counter go out and have fun buy anything you want don't forget to put on clothes also don't mention me as your master around the village or they'll give you trouble ill be back after ninja training

PS if you need something from the hokage bribe him with this book he'll automatically accept it other than than later

naruto

taking the little orange book and stuffing it in her pocket lillium frowned at the fact that she was separated from her master she spotted the fridge and ate something she thought her master ate all the time considering the fridge was full of the same thing and a very fizzy fruit flavored drink and now she had to go explore the village like her master commanded her to and now was in the middle of the busy streets of the village hidden in the leaves

then idea hit her

15 minutes later

lillium stood in front of the hokage tower walked inside the secretary took on a kind look from the front desk "how may I help you"? Asked the woman from behind the desk

"yes im here to see the hokage about becoming a ninja for this village" said lillium in an equally kind tone the secretary nodded called on the phone and showed her the way inside to the hokage's office

a very old man stood behind the desk staring out into the village like he had planned this to be dramatic

"i want to become a ninja of this village" lillium spoke up

the old man turned around and spoke "very well you will need to pass a test you must take this pipe from my mouth I guarantee it wont be easy " lillium thought for a moment and in an instant held the hokage's pipe in her hand ….upside down while it was lit unfortunately for her

"owww!" lillium couldn't help but yelp in pain instantly dropping the pipe

"you pass the test but now we have to tell me were you come from and we have to take a look at your hand" the old man said

"my name is lillium I don't have a last name i was born here im 12 years old my family was killed 12 years ago and im an orphan anything else? " lillium was obviously lying but the hokage was none the wiser

"now lets take care of your hand " the hokage already had a bottle of disinfectant and was about to examine lillium's hand the hokage's eyes nearly bugged outta their sockets as he found no burn marks as they had already healed leaving her hands like nothing had ever happened

"you are now an official ninja of the leave village now report to the academy and talk to iruka and he will assign you a team to take another genin test if you pass your part of their team if you fail you will have to go to the academy for year" the old hokage was already sitting down but placed a leaf headband on the desk for lillium

"um can I be on kakashi's team?" this caught caught the hokage's attention his face sported a slight frown

"i thought this girl was different but shes just another fan girl" was all the hokage thought

"unfortunately that team is full your gonna have to go on ano" the hokage was cut off as a little orange book landed on his desk it seemed to glow with all its perverted gold inside those pages what seemed to glow even more was that it was autographed aside the fact that it was a limited edition too hot for the public and was banned in almost every smut store kakashi would cry from jealousy

"so can I be on kakashi's team" lillium said with a smile over her face

the hokage mumbled then nodded while reading his new book with that lillium was gone

with naruto

(this is all dialogue try to keep up )

cyclops the target is no were to be found emo out sasuke hated his code name

the target is no were to be found coat girl out hinata frowned at her code name

we have movement target is confirmed tora the cat engaging now trench coat out

trench coat this is cyclops do not harm the target I repeat do not harm the target

with that kakashi sighed he really hoped naruto was not the one to spot the cat

he signaled the others thru his radio communicator

but naruto's communicator was dead all he heard was

"!"

and from the looks of it naruto hated cats then silence errie silence over the communicator

"everyone hurry before naruto kills the cat ! Or this mission will be a failure"

everyone headed towards naruto's position they were greeted with a sight to behold

naruto was leaned against a tree with tora the cat in his lap while naruto petted it

"mission success we should head towards the office to report to the hokage what did you do?"

"i flicked it in the forehead and knocked it out" everyone sweat dropped at naruto's answer

naruto stood up with a limp tora the cat in one hand then threw it a sasuke that's when tora decided to wake up the result a very pissed off cat flying towards an emo who didn't bother to cover his face

GAHHHH! Then everything went black for sasuke

with the others

"boy I think hes gonna be out for a while should we wait ?" everyone just stood around sasuke's body

somehow they managed to keep the cat from escaping kakashi was poking sasuke with a stick hoping to get him to wake up when it happened it made kakashi's eye widened it made naruto gasp it made hinata stop looking at naruto for a moment

lillium was standing behind naruto "what are you doing here im on a mission" whispered naruto

"im part of your team now im an official ninja of the leaf village" naruto sweat dropped lillium smiled

"who are you ?" asked kakashi ignoring the fact that she was talking to naruto

"ill be on your team from now on my name is lillium" with that everyone was kinda relieved

even sasuke remained silent but he kept looking at the ground

"OK lets report to the hokage then we can get another mission" said kakashi hoping to break the silence

everyone gathered their things well mainly tora the cat and dragging sasuke to the hokage's office

at hokage's office

this time sarutobi's student had out done himself jiraya had created the perfect master piece

from lesbians to forbidden and taboo subjects such as anal sex no wonder it was banned in every smut store in the world but his time with his porn was short lived as he had to hide it under his desk as team 7 came in to report about their mission along with their new member lillium

mission success all of them said it in unison "we will now like another mission" kakashi spoke above the team

"very well you have to mow the lawns outside the uchiha comp." the hokage was interrupted mid sentence

GIVE US A BETTER MISSION THAN THAT ALL WE GET IT CRAPPY ONES !!!!! naruto was pissed hinata nodded giving her approval as did sasuke lillium was confused

"very well you will be escorting tazuna the bridge builder to the land of wave this will be a joint mission with kurenai's team you leave tomorrow but first meet the client" with that a old man in his early 60's walked into the room

"now this actually looks bad ass" tazuna pointing at naruto and lillium

"don't know about the emo guy though"tazuna said pointing at sasuke but sasuke's been silent and staring at the floor the entire time "well pack your things we leave tomorrow

meet at the village gates" with that kakashi dismissed his team

lillium and naruto were both heading home and once they got there they both ate and fell asleep

**OK I have come to a conclusion to my chapter and from now on my chapters will have at least 3000 words in it I also corrected lots of my grammar errors because soome of you were being grammar nazis well anyway please review as for pairings they will be naruhinaxlilliumx? and one sided sasukexlillium and like all others one sided sakuraxsasuke please review I get better ideas if people review until next time hopefully soon REVIEW**

**PS REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's the next chapter of bloody fox please review **

**village gates**

it was 5 am in the morning and the scheduled time was 6 am that they and team kakashi would go on a joint mission together to the land of wave

there was morning fog so thick you could bearly see people in front of you kiba, sakura, and shino stood together with their jounin teacher kurenai who had a habit of being at least

1 hour early and well sakura being the schitzo that she was was not at all happy

"I COULD BE ASLEEP OR LOOKING FOR SASUKE CHA!" sakura's inner self screamed irritating the girl even further kiba tried talking to shino but did not answer so every one just thought he fell asleep while standing

but on the other hand this gave kiba time to hopefully get a date with sakura unfortunately for kiba that is when sasuke decided to make his appearance which caught sakura's attention

"sasuke do you want to maybe eat toge"

"no" was all sasuke said cutting sakura off mid sentence and effectively shutting her up for now kiba took this as an opportunity to ask sakura out but was rejected sakura really hoped that sasuke would change his mind but that wasn't going to happen

were is everyone!!! they all thought in unison

**in naruto's apartment**

naruto held back a yawn knowing he would wake lillium up slowly getting up and dressed but more importantly covered his shame....his fluffy fox ears

**flashback**

the day after naruto was "reborn"

SOOO CUTE THE MYSTERY BOY HAS LIL FOX EARS! A horde of girls kunoichi and civilian alike chased naruto luckily no one knew it was naruto running soon naruto turned into an alley that was a dead end

"help me the fan girls are gonna kill me thank god I don't have a tail or they'll be all over me"was the only thought that was going to naruto's head then a girl spotted him

"GIRLS HES OVER HERE!" The mob soon followed

"im screwed im screwed im screwed im screwed im screwed " naruto closed his eyes waiting for his

girl related death but it never came naruto opened his eyes and found himself on the other side of the wall discovering his teleporting/phase thru stuff ability

**flashback end**

after the deal was made naruto found out a bad ass ninja like him cant have big cute fluffy fox ears so ever since he has covered them with his red hat yeah ladies dig the fox ears but they don't strike fear into your opponent hinata has come very close to discovering his secret but has failed numerous times now knowing he would need energy for the day

fixing himself up a cup of instant ramen and an extra for lillium now naruto just decided to pack his supplies for the mission

"ramen check 10 kunai check family weapon thing check tent check rope/wire check shurikens check extra clothes check week supply of strawberry sundaes check sealed in scroll check and now to wake up the servant" naruto slowly made his way towards the couch slowly and poked the sleeping form of lillium

she didn't even budge naruto tried again but this time poking her stomach nothing but a giggle indicating lillium was ticklish naruto instantly formed a plan

I YOUR MASTER COMMANDS YOU TO WAKE UP naruto said in a commanding voice then proceeded to tickle the living hell out of his servant for good measure

lillium now completely awake and still laughing wiped a tear from her eye and spotted ramen on the kitchen table quickly ate it and was ready for their mission

heading out! Naruto yelled in a general like fashion and both left for the village gate were the others were waiting

**village gates**

kurenai's team and sasuke were still waiting for for the rest of the team including tazuna soon hinata showed up sasuke glared at her but hinata found comfort in the fact that kurenai was there if anything were to happen

but the rest of the team was no were to be found everyone guessed kakashi was reading porn

naruto was doing whatever he does and the mystery girl lillium well no one knew her very well since she became part of kakashi's team yesterday

naruto along with lillium were barely coming up to the village gates and soon spotted their group

"ill be right back imma go get the cyclops" lillium nodded lillium went towards the group met and introduced herself to kiba shino and finally kurenai but what caught kurenai off guard was lillium's red eyes like hers for a split second kurenai thought she saw an uchiha but quickly dismissed it sasuke was staring at lillium weirdly but she made nothing of it and soon tazuna showed up all that was left was naruto and kakashi

**in kakashi's apartment**

kakashi giggled like a perverted schoolgirl as he read yet another page of his favorite little orange book

reading on as if nothing mattered kakashi was too busy reading his little orange book to notice a red blur behind him naruto just watched his sorry excuse for a teacher read on and on giggling every once in a while naruto did a few hand seals and used a substitution jutsu on kakashi's book replacing it with shreds of paper along with a few orange pieces saving the book into his pocket

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY ICHA ICHA!"

was heard through out the village and the scream came from kakashi's apartment all the men around seemed saddened while all the women lightened up in mood

kakashi had never seen anything like this something only a skilled swordsman could do was done by a 12 year old boy naruto slowly crept towards kakashi's bookshelf with a huge fox like grin

kakashi's eye widened

"ALRIGHT ILL GO NOW!"

"and" was all naruto said as he crept closer to kakashi's prized icha icha collection

"ILL BE ON TIME FROM NOW ON!" naruto satisfied with kakashi's answer disappeared

**with the others**

hearing a scream coming from the village lillium figured it was naruto's doing and non too soon naruto appeared from no were followed by kakashi who was very silent what freaked most people out is that kakashi's face was not buried in a orange book "can we leave yet" naruto asked in a mock tone

this is when tazuna yelled out "lets go dam waiting here all morning"with that they were off

sakura was as close to sasuke as he would allow kiba was talking to shino and naruto and lillium were walking almost side by side with lillium talking to hinata who was next to her tazuna was in the middle of the group and with kakashi at the very back who was very bored due to the fact that he had no reading material so hours were very boring for him

kurenai and kakashi both exchanged glances and nodded "OK we walk for another hour before we set up camp for the night we are approximately 6 hours away from the land of wave if we leave at 6 am we will get there at 12 pm" everyone nodded but kept walking even if they were getting tired soon all of them came to a patch of road were on each side was a puddle of water and seemed to go on for a while

naruto caught on as did the jounin of the group the second they passed the first two puddles two men rose out of the puddles and threw kunai coated with purple liquid at them all were deflected except naruto he took 4 to the chest but the wounds soon healed

and just as quickly as they came out they fell back into a different puddle the group of genin acted quickly and formed around tazuna lillium directly in front of tazuna kunai battle ready as well as the rest of the genin all of them kunai out battle ready meanwhile kurenai and kakashi were the most alert knowing they'll be the first targets the two assailants popped out this time razor sharp chains out acting quickly they attacked both kurenai and kakashi and were soon turned to shreds everyone eyes widened when they saw their teachers ripped to shreds letting out a scream sakura was freaking out hinata was quiet with her byakugan activated catching on to their teachers plan

the masked assailants soon turned their attention towards tazuna completely ignoring the genin and launched forward a poisoned tipped chain ready to tear him into pieces but were soon met by naruto who acting quickly grabbed the chain with his bear hands soaking enough poison into his system to kill a thousand people but he did int even act as though it was working the ninjas eyes widened knowing the poison was infective naruto's reaction rate was decreasing fast he had to end this fight quick pulling out his family weapon he aimed for the leg

BOOM

the charlady bullet barely nicked the ninja's leg tearing it right off and fell down on the ground unconscious from the pain the other seeing his comrade had fallen retreated into a nearby puddle naruto followed him about a minute later naruto came out the puddle along with all the others turned a crimson red then a decapitated head floated up with the look of horror frozen into his face everyone stared in silence

kakashi and kurenai came out from hiding everyone sighed in relief as their teachers were alive

"tazuna we have something we should talk about" both kakashi and kurenai looked dead serious

"you told us we would have to protect you from bandits but the demon brothers someone is after you"

"and if you told us we would have charged accordingly and prepared so we must turn back "

by now tazuna was sweating bullets

"a wealthy man who controls the land of wave sees me as a threat to his empire and wants me dead for you see if the bridge is completed more trade will come in and ruin him that's all I know I swear please continue this mission we will pay you double of what a b rank mission cost " tazuna was begging now

"alright in" naruto finished sealing the head of the ninja into a storage scroll

"very well anyone want to leave its fine you can leave now" kakashi looked towards the genin who were all looking at each other then nodded they all made up their mind

"looks like everyone in" kakashi eye smiled at his team of 4 then noticed naruto stumbling from the poison but he figured he'd be fine

all eyes turned to the last remaining brother stripped of his weapons and hands tied behind his back no jutsu was possible he had nothing to do but wait for his death or torture or both trying to back away from the two jounin the started with the interrogation

5 minute later both jounin were about to crack themselves nothing they did worked

naruto kinda dizzy decided to take things into his own hands quickly calling for lillium the girl rushed to his side sasuke growled in annoyance no one noticed

**disturbing gore ahead you have been warned**

quickly whispering into lillium's ear lillium blushed a little then naruto formed a few hand signs and in a poof a concrete structure formed around them sealing them in no one could see what they both were about to do it would put anko to shame quickly donning latex gloves and going towards the tied up ninja in a wooden chair lillium unzipped the mans pants and took out his penis and took out two nails and a hammer a slight blush on her face

the one legged ninja's eyes widened in realization but kept quiet

then came the questions from naruto

"who sent you?"

no answer came

"i wont ask again who sent you?"

the ninja spit in naruto's face naruto quickly wiped the spit

"do it lillium"

lillium aligned the nail against the mans single family jewel and hammered it down in one hit without going down to the wood of the chair ignoring the mans screams

"who sent you? Or would you like to lose the other"

"id rather die you sick son of a bitch" the ninja spat back

"lillium the other"

lillium aligned the nail against the remaining one and slammed down with the hammer this time she

didn't hold back and it popped it still ignoring the ninja's screams she tapped the other with the hammer

adding pressure by now the ninja threw up from pain in his remaining family jewel

"now who sent you tell us or your member will be cut off"

"gato hes sending the demon of the mist" the ninja choked out in between gasps

"whos this demon?"

not receiving an answer naruto gave the final signal

lillium quickly pulled out a axe

"zabuza momochi hes the demon of the mist that's all I know" the ninja screamed trying to save his remaining manhood

"kill me please " naruto rose an eye brow at the ninja's willingness to die

sparing no time he decided to be merciful and end his life quickly taking out a kunai he sliced the ninja's throat and decapitated his head and sealed it in a scroll and using some of his demonic chakra burned the corpse within seconds

**outside**

the group of 6 stared in utter horror as screams came out from inside the small concrete structure

it had been going on for less than five minutes and judging by the screams they guessed that it be over soon

the structure started to rumble and soon started turning into dust once the dust cleared two figures came out naruto and lillium like nothing happened kakashi was afraid to ask but had to

"what did you learn"

" zabuza momochi is going to come after us and we better hurry and set up camp ahead " naruto pointed to a spot in the woods away from the main path

**somewhere in underground bunker**

a man with bandages covering the bottom half of his face looked displeased

"sir the demon brothers are no more it seems the copy nin is with them along with 5 genin and another jounin " a boy in a hunter nin mask said

this served to anger zabuza even more

"so the copy ninja kakashi killed them well I seem to have found a worthy opponent right haku?" zabuza grinned under his mask and started laughing minaicly

"kakashi didn't kill them it was done by this boy" haku held up a photograph in it held naruto with a huge fox like grin he even seemed to be staring at the camera

"this genin killed both?" zabuza raised an unexisting brow at the thought of the demon brothers being beaten by the red clad ninja

"yes but tortured one of them to find out info but he didn't give out our location he was then beheaded"

haku shuddered at the memory

"we head out tomorrow" zabuza said with resolve

**with naruto**

"you planned for this didn't you!?" yelled naruto at lillium

"no I just forgot to pack a tent" lillium couldn't help but smile

"you can bunk with me" sasuke said shocking everyone sakura was furious

"no thanks" lillium rejected him

"ill sleep in the tree and keep a lookout you can have the dam tent" naruto jumped on top of the tree nearest to him and sat down on a branch while leaning on the trunk and fell asleep with one eye open well technically for naruto sleeping for him was waiting (he he chuck Norris )

"dam master and not wanting to sleep in the same tent im his servant after all" lillium fell asleep

everyone had fallen asleep kakashi was quietly reading one of his other volumes of icha icha as he was also keeping a look out

soon everything was quiet unknown to everyone tomorrow was going to be a bad day

**OK im done with this chapter I hope all of you review and to make you review leave in your review weather I should make haku a dude or a chick and should zabuza and haku come to konaha? Leave your opinion in reviews and any ideas hope to hear from from all you **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres another chapter of bloody fox enjoy and don't give me reviews saying my grammar sucks I know it sucks dam**

naruto opened his eyes still sitting in the tree everyone else was quietly sleeping even kakashi who slept with his orange book like if it was a teddy bear at times like this he loved to have his doujutsu

he did need to keep look out didn't he? And what if the girls were kidnapped or something? He decided to check their tents the only way he thought of

using the byakugan and his knowledge of it as a template he focused his chakra in his eyes he opened them his eyes no longer red but a tinge of lavender mixed with red he noticed he saw everything around him except a spot right at the back of his head he looked over to kurenai's tent she was soundly asleep

naruto focused more chakra to find that he saw through cloth he noticed the kunai under her pillow

deciding to not push his luck naruto shifted he gaze on sakura's tent she too was soundly asleep he was completely creeped out by the fact that she had what seemed to be a sasuke voodoo doll under her pillow

naruto now curious to what the other tents held he turned to hinata's tent she was asleep a peaceful expression on her face with her usual blush going across her face she seemed to be holding something by her chest naruto focused a to see what it was she held it even tighter it was a doll with long blonde hair a small trench coat it looked like naruto chibified naruto made nothing of it and looked over to his tent were lillium was sleeping she slept like if she didn't have a care in the world but naruto soon noticed a kunai in her pillow for quick access naruto felt bits of information from his shadow clones as they were taken out no one knew he made them but himself

naruto smiled

**close to naruto's and others camp**

zabuza and haku took out all the clones that were guarding the perimeter as the undid the traps waiting to snuff out their lives soon they came up on the tents

zabuza smiled under his mask" the red one will probably be troublesome kill him silently haku use your strongest stuff to insure he dies quickly "

haku nodded as he knew what to use "zabuza I will use the concentrated moon flower extract "

"just make sure he dies ill take down kakashi stay hidden don't do anything unless needed" zabuza commanded his tool and silently made his way closer to the camp site

haku took out a small vial with green liquid dipped a syringe/blow dart enough to kill thousands into it and aimed for the red ninja in the tree and shot with precision

**with naruto**

naruto was minding his own business his doujutsu no longer active when he heard a zipping sound through the air and before he knew it he felt a small tinge in his neck "dam mosquito's" he muttered to himself instantly his eyes dilated to the size of dinner plates naruto lost balance and fell from the tree with a sickening crack coming from his neck satisfied haku knew he was dead

everyone inside their tent were ready for anything kakashi was acting like he was asleep but both his eyes were clearly visible everyone burst from their tents to find nothing outside only naruto's lifeless body

tazuna was barely was awake only because he heard the others outside he walked outside his tent "how about we get goi" tazuna stopped mid sentence as he noticed the blonde on the ground lillium quickly made her way towards her master everyone gathered around the fallen blonde everyone was silent hinata was silently crying as she checked for vitals but there were none only ones who seemed happy was sakura and sasuke who had a smile on his face kakashi seemed sad too when....

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND !!!" everyone fell to the ground just in time for a huge sword to miss them and impale itself in a nearby tree and on it stood zabuza in a "cool" pose

"zabuza momochi the demon brothers were right you did come " kakashi said

"kakashi hatake the copycat ninja a worthy opponent indeed " zabuza pulled out his sword from the tree like if it was nothing immediately kakashi activated his sharingan while the others stood guard on tazuna

kakashi and zabuza were going at it the others could only follow until they came upon a large lake

lillium carried naruto's body as the others just watched the fight

kakashi dodged a downward slash from zabuza's sword so far this was how it was going as every time

kakashi tried making hand seals he was met with a slash from zabuza who started making hand seals for

_water clone jutsu! _Instantly 3 zabuza clones came out from the water and now kakashi was outnumbered with no opening to do any jutsu in other words he was screwed one zabuza clone started making his way towards the group kurenai took the offensive as the others were still guarding tazuna

two zabuzas was better than taking on three kakashi was nearly hit by one of zabuzas slashes and the other clone soon followed but this time kakashi was too slow but got incredibly lucky as he was hit by the broad side of the sword breaking his leg and sending kakashi flying into the lake kakashi barely stood on the surface of the water holding his bleeding and broken leg he started doing hand signs

_water dragon jutsu! _With that a huge stream of water in the form of a dragon with glowing eyes was sent towards zabuza

zabuza didn't know what hit him he was washed away and knocked unconscious dispelling his water clones meanwhile kakashi was pretty much helpless no chakra exhaustion and he was injured any moment his remaining chakra keeping him on the surface of the water would give and he cant swim well with a broken leg he couldn't now he was screwed zabuza awoke quickly knowing his opponent was injured zabuza readied his sword and was limping towards kakashi on the water

he lifted his sword for the finishing blow kakashi was helpless the others were too far to do anything

kakashi closed his eyes knowing this is it even his sharingan was no help "that sharingan will go to the highest bidder hehehe" zabuza said as he swung his sword at kakashi's head

kakashi braced himself for death but it never came all he heard was growling

**minutes earlier**

lillium was doing her best to carry her fallen master even she did not know if he was really dead but hoped that he wasn't dead "hinata can you carry master for a bit im kinda tired"lillium handed naruto's corpse over to hinata who wiped tears from her eyes "i never told him" she whispered while holding him lillium soon joined the group as they watched the fight "hinata put me down" a raspy voice barely heard "hinata please" the voice seemed to be very close but hinata could barely make out what it was saying "hinata i need to fight put me down" hinata by now was starting to get scared she did not know were the voice was coming from it freaked her out "its me naruto put me down" hinata nearly shrieked

when she heard the voice say it was him she put him down but there were a couple things off

he seemed out of balance and his eyes were dilated but other than that he seemed like he was fine

to every oness shock naruto was alive and walking but naruto ignored them and walked like a drunk towards the lake he stopped right in front of the water and bit his thumb in order to draw blood and did a fewhand sealsls and slammed his hand on the ground _zuumoning yutsu!_ (summoning jutsu)He yelled a poof of smoke was seen and once it cleared a medium sized blue fox was before him "what are your orders master" the blue fox spoke "hold zabuza down once you hear a loud boom bring kakashi back here then you can dispel yourself" naruto said the fox nodded and merged with the water

**back with zabuza and kakashi**

zabuza swung his sword towards kakashi's head but a blue fox jumped straight out of the water and

bit his shoulder blade locking his arm in place he was also greeted by razor sharp teeth and immediate pain all he could do was hold onto his sword then he heard a loud boom coming from the land near by his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as the red genin was alive and just shot a large bullet of red chakra towards him not only that but the blue fox was gone so was kakashi "SHIT!!!" all zabuza could do was use his sword as a shield and hope for the best everything went red as he was blown away his sword shattered fragments of it embedded themselves into his flesh the attack was so strong it blew him into a tree all

he could do right now was barely stand and just stare as naruto aimed again just as naruto was about to pull the trigger naruto was hit with a senbon/syringe instantly he fell to the ground as zabuza too felt two stings in his neck surprising both naruto and zabuza two senbon needles embedded themselves into zabuza's neck he fell to the ground unmoving a hunter ninja jumped down from the tree and slung zabuza's body "thank you for weakening him ive been tracking him for a while now ill take my leave now don't worry the poison is not deadly" the hunter ninja smiled under his mask and with that the hunter ninja was gone the hunter ninja's word echoed throughout their heads

"hes really dead " asked sakura breaking the silence lillium walked over to naruto's body checked for vitals but found none

"grab his body we are only a few hours away from tazuna's home " kakashi said while turning to tazuna

"may we stay at your house for a couple of days while we heal and train that hunter was not a hunter but zabuza's allies he will come after us we need to be prepared" said kakashi

" you can stay at my home but what makes you say that their allies" questioned tazuna

"the hunter killed naruto with poison but hit zabuza with two normal senbon needles it should a been the other way around if you ask me now lets leave we might get there by nightfall" kakashi limped over to a nearby tree and using a kunai made himself a makeshift crutch and started limping with his head low knowing he had to put this in his report to the hokage

everyone packed their things wrapped naruto up in a blanket and lillium and hinata were the ones who took shifts in carrying his corpse

an hour later in silence kiba,shino,kurenai,sasuke,sakura,kakashi,hinata,tazuna and lillium finally came up to a huge river where a man in a medium sized boat waited for them as they got on they boat rocked a little making some of them nauseous but they soon got used to it as they neared the shore they saw a huge bridge still unfinished due to tazuna's absence finally getting to shore everyone sighed in relieve as they were but only a few minutes away from tazuna's house as he said it was the rest of the walk to the house was almost silent sakura asking sasuke out rejecting her kiba asking every girl on his team out and rejected sasuke asking lillium out and her saying "no master would be disappointed in me "

sakura was furious sasuke was questioning who her master was hinata was silently sobbing at the loss of a teammate...again kakashi was writing his report to the hokage about naruto's death(s)

finally after a small walk through the village the group entered the woods surrounding the village following tazuna until they came up on a small clearing in the center a small house now it was night now

when they entered they were greeted by a woman in her twenties and a boy

"hello welcome to our home my name is tsunami and this is inari we assume your staying here please follow me to show you your rooms" the woman showed them their temporary rooms sasuke,kakashi,shino,kiba got themselves a room to themselves when sakura,lillium,kurenai,hinata got their own room

hinata and lillium got tired of lugging around narutos corpse they just had to ask "were can we put him " tsunami looked at what is was seeing both of the girls silent her eyes widened "im so sorry for your loss you can set him in the next room its empty " the girls both walked into the room shown to them and as she said it was empty only thing that was there was a chair they sat down a blanket covered naruto in it hinata noticed that throughout the trip his hat remained on no matter what

"hurry tsunami said dinner is ready" lillium said in her monotone voice

all thought was gone for hinata even the thought of looking beneath the hat "ill be right down " she walked out

**with naruto **

today was not naruto's day he gets killed a hunter nin kills him and now he had no idea were he was

"hello anyone is this another mind thingy with shinigami again" no answer just endless darkness even though he felt his eyes were open he also felt like he was in a sitting position but every time he tried

to move he couldn't he was restrained by something he felt very dizzy hell even his arms were tightly wrapped to him he slowly inched his hand toward his pocket pulling out a kunai and dragged it against what was wrapped around him he soon had his arm free and proceeded to completely free himself from what turned out to be a blanket he stood up noticing the room was spinning he could barely keep his balance naruto found the door and after fumbling with it he got it opened he saw something that caught his eye a fly was buzzing around he couldn't help but chase it "gotcha!" naruto felt ashamed of himself letting his weird compulse take a hold of him he killed the fly and started making his way down the hall to what seemed to be stairs and he could hear voices more importantly familiar voices

he headed down the stairs to meet a shocked group and his current condition all hell broke loose

**with group**

everyone was eating in silence mourning the loss of a teammate inari screamed about how gato got kaiza and now one of their teammates and they were next then ran out but other than that everyone was silent sakura sat next to sasuke sasuke sat next to lillium she sat next to hinata everyone else was silently eating their meal "whoa look whys everyone blue?" everyone turned towards the source to find naruto on the stairs everyone was shocked kakashi was the first to speak "we thought you were dead the hokage is going to be glad about this"

"OK I can understand that but seriously why is everyone the color blue" replied naruto

everyone looked at each other when kakashi said "everyone grab him and hold him down" sasuke,kiba ,shino and lillium gathered around naruto who just stood there and everyone pounced on him and pinned him down on the floor kakashi pulled out a little flashlight and examined his eyes who were dilated completely

"this concludes my guess naruto was hit by the poison but because of his healing ability the poison was rendered nonlethal but gave him other effects " said kakashi

"so hes tripping out " kiba said

"yeah that's it we just need to restrain him until it pas" kakashi was interrupted as naruto phased through everyone's grip and ran off into the woods toward the village "what have we unleashed upon this village" muttered kakashi

"should we go after him" asked sakura

"no knowing him he'll PRANK EVERYONE WHAT HAVE WE DONE!!!!!!!! " kakashi cowered into a corner "ah he'll show up once his trip is over then we'll assess any damage done" stated shino everyone shocked he talked for once

"now everyone get some rest we have training tomorrow" kurenai told everyone seeing kakashi had a mental breakdown

**with naruto**

"i have thought of the perfect prank to utterly humiliate the uchiha hahahaha" naruto kept laughing until he walked into a tree

"i am sorry sir I didn't know were I was going " naruto bowed to the tree apologizing to the "man" and left on his way 3 hours later he walked back to the house he ran off from to find it completely silent the lights off everyone had apparently gone to sleep he found kakashi in a corner asleep too

with silence he carried out his plan he grabbed kakashi and took him into the girls except kurenai and hinata room who were all sleeping too luckily for him he laid kakashi in the middle of the room and cast a small genjutsu making it look like he was almost naked except for his mask making it seem more realistic he walked out of the room and headed towards the guys room and seeing shino in a meditating position naruto raised a eyebrow before shino pointed to a closet and sure enough sasuke was sleeping in there

grabbing sasuke naruto walked into the girls room once again placing the uchiha down next to kakashi

naruto started making the hand seals for a forbidden justu _erodreams no jutsu! _It seemed that every perverted jutsu was forbidden but seeing the effects it had those two he was about to leave when

"oh lillium oh yeah" muttered sasuke while sleeping a tick mark appeared over narutos forehead but decided it was only his dream

"kurenai yeah keep doing that" kakashi muttered in his sleep too then sasuke and kakashi proceeded to making out not knowing who was who only thing that mattered to sasuke was that "lillium" was making out with him and same for kakashi

"eww not the original plan but that works too but still sick" muttered naruto in disgust he left without another word to prank the rest of the village

ten minutes later he heard a couple screams and couldn't help but laugh

**with others**

"that justu is amazing you are very talented to create on like that " kurenai praised hinata and were now walking toward their room to get some sleep kurenai stopped seeing that the door was closed and pressed her ear against it it sounded like someone was making out kurenai quickly barged in yelling

"kiba!!! down boy !!" woke everyone up kakashi and sasuke too it took a couple seconds for her to process this kakashi was half naked with sasuke making out sakura screamed sasuke barley processed what was going on seeing himself with kakashi half naked he screamed louder than when itachi killed his clan kakashi soon screamed hinata was beet red like everyone sakura took pictures lillium fell asleep "KAI" screamed kurenai and kakashi;s clothes poofed into existence on him

"IS THAT SOPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!!" screamed sasuke who ran to the bathroom and started gargling mouthwash "well at least my mask is still here so I don't think it counts " kakashi proceeded to swallow hundreds of mints tore off his mask placed on a new one and burned the old one using a low ninjutsu he was freaking out just like sasuke both of them knew this was naruto's doing

**with naruto **

naruto had just finished pranking the village and now felt a lot better he could see straight his dizziness gone as was his dilated pupils naruto was back to his old self and now he felt kinda lost he was in the woods met a girl to turned out to be a dude naruto flipped out and ran off so now he was lost walking he heard sobbing he saw a girl around his age with maroon colored hair, maroon colored eyes wearing a wool cap in what seemed to be a civilian school uniform he soon saw three men surrounding her "suck on this!!" said on of the men as he took out his member the girl resisted naruto felt his blood boil his whiskers became darker his long hair took on an untamed look his eyes turning crimson red with slits in them he felt stronger he pounced

**with girl **

today was not her lucky day first she wakes up in the middle of the forest all she can remember is her name why shes different and a couple other horrifying memories but worst is shes now twelve and her

"other hands" cant come out so shes completely defenseless now she was about to be raped and possibly murdered she felt hopeless tears started forming and broke down sobbing her past life was a living hell and now this one was going to be worst "suck on this" the man said as he freed his member from his pants she resisted but she wasn't strong enough she prepared herself but that disgusting taste never came she looked up to see the man his head had been ripped off completely missing his body fell to the ground maybe her powers had returned no that wasn't it she looked to see the other two shaking in fear she looked to were they were staring and a boy wearing red everything trench coat pants hat his shirt was black he had three whisker like scars on both of his cheeks blood red eyes she looked at what he was holding in his hands that had grown nails like claws it was the mans head look of surprise forever engraved on his lifeless face"if there's one thing I hate more than anything its rapist " the blond said he disappeared from view

he appeared right in front of the two men both of them pissed themselves at the amount of killing intent flowing from the boy in one thrust he tore his heart out when the other opened his mouth to scream the boy shoved his hand into his mouth and yanked out what seemed like an esophagus both men fell dead for the first time in a long time she felt scared he turned to her

her eyes locking onto his red eyes he seemed to let out a sigh his hair became more tamed combed almost his whisker like scars became thinner his hands returned to normal the blood faded away

"are you alright?" the boy asked

"im fine who or what are you?" the girl asked fear in her

"my name is naruto uzumaki glad your OK as to what you saw im just someone who hates rapist " replied naruto

"thank you" the girl said relieved

"so do you have a name?" asked naruto

"my name is Lucy"

**well here's another chapter kinda filler considering I had to introduce if you haven't figured it out Lucy is from elfen lied well I have school tomorrow so ill try to update soon also sorry for delay I was playing cod mw2 on my ps3 online and many of you know time flies when your having fun later PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all of you who reviewed yes my grammar sucks dam Here's chapter 8 of bloody fox please make sure to review afterward

chapter 8

"well its nice to meet you Lucy" naruto bowed in a respective manner Lucy started walking away "wait were are you going?" naruto asked

"no were probably somewhere isolated were people will leave me alone" she replied in a monotone voice

naruto had a little blush before asking " do you want to join me for something to eat? "

"no" she replied without hesitation but her stomach started growling in protest naruto raised a brow

"you haven't eaten come on my treat" naruto gave her a smile knowing she was beaten

Lucy hung her head in defeat and muttering something about blondes being dumb "fine"

naruto nearly jumped for joy grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the village looking for a place to find food they found a small stall named "ichikaku's ramen" naruto dragging Lucy who looked like a limp noodle

both of them entered the small little roadside stand taking a seat in the bar like stool

"hello may I take your order?" asked a boy who looked 4 or five years older than them dressed in a waiter outfit and a woman who seemed to be around her mid twenties and also looked to be said boys mother "yes I would like beef ramen" naruto then turned towards Lucy waiting for an answer

"what is ramen?" Lucy seemed confused naruto looked very shocked

"two beef ramen it is then" the waiter said sweat dropping and the woman was soon preparing their meal

"how can you not know what ramen is" naruto kinda exaggerated

"the orphanage never gave me food instead they gave me something that tasted like cardboard " Lucy replied glimpses of her past life flashing before her eyes

"so your an orphan well I can kinda relate the orphanage had a special box just for my food they had to open it with gloves and a gas mask lucky me they kicked me out at age 4 so I didn't have to put up with their food " naruto started clenching his fist remembering the slop they fed him in hopes of it killing him Lucy felt like they had a lot in common more than she ever thought possible

"back there when you saved me what did you do ?" Lucy asked curiously

"im a ninja" replied naruto nonchalantly

"a ninja?" Lucy remembered a little about ninjas but nothing compared to what he did

the waiter brought them two bowls of ramen naruto grabbed his chopsticks and started digging in while Lucy eyed it curiously she grabbed her chopsticks picked up a noodle and took a bite it tasted great!

Lucy literally devoured her bowl of ramen naruto just stared at her in disbelief someone was beating him at eating ramen the waiter asked if they wanted any more so they could prepare themselves

"just keep them coming" replied naruto in between slurps of noodles

"more please" Lucy held up her fourth bowl and was quickly replaced by a fifth full bowl while naruto was on his sixth bowl of ramen

**3 bowls of ramen later**

"i love ramen" sighed naruto

"ramen is tasty" sighed Lucy

the woman who made the ramen looked very tired out from what those two ate

"here you go hope this is enough" naruto pulled out a small pouch from his pocket and took out 4 small stones the woman's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they were precious gems

"thank you " with that naruto and Lucy left leaving that woman in complete shock

"these ninja what do they do?" Lucy asked

"we do missions to help the village and earn our pay too the higher the danger the more the mission will pay " naruto soon started explaining about the kages within the elemental nations as well as

ranks

"can I become a ninja? And how?" asked Lucy

"well the village might not let you but I have a plan if you agree ill put you under my protection as well as provide a place for you to stay but you yourself will have to work hard to become a ninja unless you already have skills that I am not aware of " naruto gave her a grin while she remained in her thoughts "this sounds like a great opportunity to start fresh but that last part it seems like he knows something" was Lucy's only thought

**with kakashi and others**

" we will guard tazuna while he works shino can use his insects to cut wood kurenai and I will keep a look out sasuke will help carry things sakura...will deliver water and drinks to the workers hinata will treat any on site injuries kiba will patrol and keep a look out for naruto lillium will do the same as kiba"

as kakashi finished everyone had already begun doing what they were supposed to be doing

meanwhile kakashi went towards town in search of a limited edition wave country edition of icha icha

kakashi silently made his way over to the village he could already smell blood in the air he was greeted with something horrible as he found all the streets covered in blood everywhere they were literally painted red fearing for what his student might have done while intoxicated he found a man his skin was pale from loss of blood he found no wounds only blood coming from his nose

"who did this " asked kakashi as he knelt down to the man on the ground

"blonde boy he turned into a really hot naked chick we had no chance " the man said before passing out

kakashi sweat dropped but continued walking all the people on the ground had similar stories all of them guys well some chicks too

"we truly unleashed a monster last night letting him go" kakashi thought to himself as he walked along the bloodied streets then passing the middle of town the streets were fine nothing except people talking about last nights incident he passed a small ramen shop until he found what he was looking for the book shop he entered going up to the clerk

"do you have icha icha wave edition?" kakashi was really excited about getting it his hopes were crushed

"no sorry last night a blonde boy bought all the editions and sealed them into a scroll word is he cleaned the entire village of smut " the clerk smiled at kakashi unknowing he just ruined kakashi's day

kakashi hung his head in defeat knowing the intoxicated naruto probably planned it out kakashi started making his way back to the construction site he saw two paths one was direct to the site the other was the long way the short way was the best way until a black cat just landed right in front of him

after getting his ass handed to him by a cat kakashi had to take the long way after nearly dieing

**with naruto and Lucy**

"I cant believe you kicked that black cat" Lucy watched in awe as it flew out of sight

"i hate cats unless they're kittens but did you see the way it hissed at us that cat was just plain evil"

naruto exclaimed

both Lucy and naruto were walking towards the construction site after Lucy agreed to naruto's plan they had gone into detail how it was going to go and naruto told her about lillium and how they needed to inform her since she is part of their group and if all failed there was plan b though Lucy hesitantly agreed but she really hoped it didn't come down to that at least not yet naruto briefed Lucy on his current mission informing her of all he knew while they walked towards the construction site to introduce Lucy to everyone

**with kakashi**

kakashi showed up to the construction site looking like hell even kiba and lillium showed up before him

"oh my god what in gods name happened were you attacked ?!" kurenai yelled kakashi remembering the cat thing decided for the best "uh I was attacked by zabuza and his hench men"

kurenai did not believe him one bit but decided he had enough lame excuses

kurenai turned to see everyone stopped what they were doing just to stare at kakashi

"hey everyone!" came a familiar voice to the genin among them everyone noticing a girl a couple cm shorter with him

_sasuke's thoughts_

why does naruto get all the cute red eyed girls?!im an uchiha I should have both

_kiba's thoughts_

he smells like blood I don't even want to know

_sakura's thoughts_

why didn't he do what normal druggies do and kill himself

_kurenai's thoughts_

were are all the red eyed girls coming from im the only one with red eyes in konaha

_kakashi's thoughts_

he looks just like minato with his redheaded girlfriend could he be ...no it cant

_hinata's thoughts _

_lillium's thoughts_

master is finally back

_shino's thoughts _

were does all the feces from my insects go? I must ask father about this

everyone just stared at them kakashi and sasuke forgetting the incident that they will never talk about again "id like to introduce you im sure your wondering who she is" naruto pointed towards Lucy who felt a little awkward not knowing what to say

"her name is Lucy she is under my protection if one of you decides to hurt her ill kill you myself" naruto glared at sasuke knowing his message got through

"naruto you know im going to have to report this to the hokage as well as last nights events" kakashi spoke

"good I need to speak to the old man anyway" naruto smiled creeping everyone out only ones who weren't creeped out was Lucy,hinata,and lillium

"lillium I need to talk to you" naruto walked toward a tree were Lucy naruto and soon lillium sat down

"as I have said to Lucy here I have a plan to get us a bigger place to star away from the village im gonna blow up my apartment while im speaking to the hokage I have already sent a couple clones disguised as merchants to plant the explosive tags and apply seals to make the damage localized in my apartment and soon I will get my inheritance if anything goes wrong there's plan b" naruto finished his speech lillium got the gist of what naruto had planned and already kinda knew what plan b was

"now to insure we don't forget our plan we need to draw zabuza out so to do that we have to speed up the process in which we build the bridge" naruto smiled seeing Lucy and lillium catch on

naruto still sitting down made a familiar hand sign but unknown to Lucy **shadow clone jutsu!**

Thousands of naruto clones were standing in a very army like fashion to everyone's amazement there were at least 1000 clones compared to the 27 workers tazuna's eyes widened "at this rate we will be done in a little less than three days" tazuna yelled

"after today's work is done sake my treat" all the original workers started working twice as hard all of naruto's clones doing the things that the other workers were missed

a clone reported to the original every hour or so

"the bridge is 46 percent done we have had 5 casualties they were crushed and promptly dispelled"

the clone left while lillium naruto and Lucy talked about stuff mostly asking Lucy about herself

and lillium asking if she could take off her cap but like naruto with his hat she refused no matter how hard any of the two tried none succeeded

many of the genin were tired or taking a break kakashi had found a magazine and was currently reading it kurenai was sulking since she wasn't the only one with red eyes in konaha no more

**8 hours later**

"the bridge is 87 percent complete we have had 213 casualties many of them got crushed by beams and were dispelled and the others fell off the bridge and dispelled " the clone left leaving the three sitting with nothing to do naruto smiled as he felt a familiar chakra signature leave probably to report to zabuza

**in an underground bunker hideout**

"the genin is alive by a miracle the bridge will be done by tomorrow we have to strike now or our mission will fail " said haku

"haku we will strike first thing tomorrow though I need a couple of your soldier pills to be ready for tomorrow " zabuza said as he lied on a cot

"how the mighty have fallen" a short man in a business suit said a couple of thugs behind him

"to be taken down by a genin" gato laughed as he held a knife getting closer to zabuza

"ill kill you if you get any closer" haku said as he grabbed his arm and broke it with a sickening crack

"you better kill them or my mercenaries will" screamed gato as he left nursing his arm

"that red genin will be trouble especially his weapon I need you to knock it out of his hands if he takes it out with your senbon" zabuza planned it out with haku

"alright tomorrow then" haku left before they both heard something that put fear into their very soul

"I WILL BE WAITING" the voice spoke

both zabuza and haku were on guard weapons ready

"how could you have been followed! And by a genin?!" zabuza screamed to his partner haku

"i made sure to cover my footprints I swear!" haku also screamed

"I FOLLOWED HER SCENT COVERING YOUR FOOTPRINT DID NOTHING " the voice said shutting both of them up

"wait her the only person here is this guy right next to me" zabuza sounding confused sudden realization hit zabuza "YOUR A GIRL!!!" screamed zabuza pointing at haku

for some reason it felt like the voice sweat dropped if possible

"i just thought you were gay because that time I took a piss and you stared this explains a lot" pondered zabuza

"SILENCE I LL KILL YOU BOTH" zabuza and haku were shaking at the amount of malice in the voice "tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day" zabuza hoped to god he would survive this ordeal or at least be in one piece

**in a bar **

naruto smiled everyone was having a good time drinking the bar even offered drinks for the genin but naruto drank his sake knowing lillium also was drinking sake Lucy drank too much sake and was currently sleeping next to naruto in the booth they were sitting

but naruto felt like tomorrow was going to be a great day like today was for him and knowing he got his message through

**well I think that's it for now leaving us with questions how will zabuza and haku attack what will zabuza do knowing haku is a chick what is narutos plan b ? yes chapters are short no be able to update soon well until next time please REVIEW ANY COMMENT ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN ARE WELCOME TOO**


	9. Chapter 9

Well im sorry for the delay ***picks excuse from book*** uh the feds busted my door down and took my computer yeah that's what happened ;) well here's another chapter

Chapter 9

of

bloody fox

"oh crap what happened?" naruto rose up he looked around to notice everyone in the same bar they had been in last night everyone was asleep apparently why the manager didn't kick them out he had no idea but he wasn't complaining who knows some people don't like to get woken up and ninjas who carried weapons were the last people you wanted to wake up naruto heard sasuke mumbling about lillium and Lucy in his sleep this kinda ticked naruto off but decided only in his dreams naruto remembered something about sasuke's brother and his alleged last words of advice towards sasuke something the entire village talked about

naruto walked over to sasuke's sleeping form while sasuke was having his ...fantasies about lillium and Lucy before speaking in a low voice only sasuke's unconscious mind could hear

"my foolish little brother if you want to kill me, despise me,hate me and live a loathsome life run away run away and cling to life " naruto saw sasuke's face contort into anger and sadness knowing he just caused him to have a nightmare naruto couldn't help but bite back a laugh

he turned his attention towards his new friend Lucy even though asleep she still had that wool cap on

come to think of it no matter what Lucy hadn't taken off that cap even he took off his when he slept when no one was around naruto was curious now as to what could she be hiding only someone who had a secret would hide it right? What ever she was hiding under her cap couldn't be that bad could it?

Hell he had freaking fox ears at the top of his head and that's why he used his hat all the time naruto finally caved into his curiosity slowly reaching for the cap he grasped it and slowly slid it off as to not wake her up WHAT!? Naruto screamed inside his head nothing what there naruto felt like he just betrayed his new friend he hung his head in shame he felt horrible now knowing she might hate him now well now he lightly ruffled her maroon colored hair before his finger felt something it felt like bone naruto looked closer they were horns Lucy had horns on top of her head but they were kind of shaped like cat ears making her look cute now why would she hide them? Naruto pondered this

"i have to get to the bottom of this" naruto thought to himself as he grabbed Lucy's sleeping form and exited the bar and headed towards a secluded area in the forest

naruto sat the sleeping Lucy down at the base of a tree "hey Lucy wake up" naruto lightly tapped her shoulder to wake her up

"huh were are we naruto? Why are we in a forest ?" Lucy asked confusion in her face

naruto held up her wool cap seeing Lucy check if her assumptions were correct her cap gone Lucy's eyes turned to sorrow

"you are like the rest of them aren't you? I thought we could be friends but even in this world im hated and here I thought your team accepted me even the girl with red eyes or that one who seemed to be blind" Lucy hung her head

"who are you really? Were are you from? What are you?" spoke naruto

"ive been found out even in this world enough times I had been betrayed I wont take it any more"

Lucy's eyes glazed over naruto could do nothing but watch

**Lucy's mind scape**

Lucy saw her familiar self in bandages before speaking

_again we have been betrayed _

I know we have but I really felt like this boy was different

_no this boy is human after all only another monster could love us_

I forget even in this world I guess im cursed aren't I

_no this is not a curse its a blessing I shall lend you my power to remake this world in our image_

I really had high hopes for him but who would love a monster

_take my power and fulfill your destiny kill him first as our first kill just like tomo_

Lucy continued to talk to her diclonus side before finally coming to a decision

**outside**

naruto watched as Lucy remained motionless for a couple minutes until

_YOU BETRAYED ME_

Lucy's head shot up turning the tree to splinters naruto jumped back a few feet something at the back of his head screaming at him to keep his distance naruto could not see anything nor could he feel any chakra coming from her nothing through his eyes he barely caught very fast movements coming from her back Lucy stood up her horns revealed completely

"wait all I did was take your cap off" pleaded naruto he really didn't want to fight her

naruto almost slapped himself if it wasn't for Lucy threatening to kill him

_YOUR JUST LIKE THE REST OF THOSE HUMANS KILLING THOSE WHO ARE DIFFERENT THAN THEM Lucy_ screamed at him tears forming in her eyes

naruto activated his doujutsu quickly forming it into a sharingan just like kakashi had

naruto gasped at what his new eyes caught 4 he counted arms coming from her spine twitching madly everything within a 2 meter radius was torn to shreds by them

one of the arms grabbed a splinter from a tree and threw it at him

said splinter flew faster than any kunai he had ever seen he barely had enough time to dodge now Lucy was hurling splinters at naruto who could only dodge because of the sharingan active unfortunately he was too slow to dodge one of them naruto bit back a scream as it embedded itself into his gut

now even slower he was soon pierced with more splinters the size of kunai before he had to dodge a flying tree blood stained the forest floor he was hit … hard the ground acting like sandpaper as he flew back his back becoming bloody from the friction he stood only to quickly pull out a kunai to block a couple flying projectiles he coundint attack it was more like he didn't want to

he couldn't hurt her she was still his friend after all

_SO YOUR STILL ALIVE YOUR A VERY STOBBORN HUMAN Lucy_ said her voice fused with her darker self as she kept her barrage going

soon she ran out of stuff to throw

naruto felt pain he couldn't move he was stationary Lucy made her way towards naruto to deliver the killing blow naruto somehow naruto knew it was kinda his fault now Lucy was directly above him he could see up her skirt if this wasn't a situation like this he would probably have enjoyed this

he reached upwards in an attempt to grab her hand only to find it broken by one of Lucy's arms

naruto winced at the pain his eyes active with sharingan stared into her maroon colored ones

YOUR EYES ARE PISSING ME OFF with that Lucy used her near invisible hands to gouge his eyes out naruto screamed in pain she proceeded to cut his non broken arm off (AN: if anyone can tell me were this scene is from you gets a internet cookie)

"im sorry Lucy" once Lucy heard those words come out of his mouth she felt her heart ache at what she just did not only did he treat her with kindness but even offered her a home and what had she done she overreacted and nearly killed him Lucy eyes suddenly cleared her thoughts of killing naruto gone and were replaced with guilt no matter what he hadn't fought back not even thrown any weapons

"i only wanted to talk about it" naruto said as it looked like he was crying blood his blood staining his long blonde hair

"Lucy kill me please" Lucy was shocked and felt horrible now she had messed up twice already a few minutes passed while Lucy stood above naruto's prone form who still seemed to be breathing finally coming to a decision Lucy raised her invisible arm above his neck and in a swoop chopped down cutting straight through

right now even her darker inner self was having second thoughts slowly Lucy turned around and headed towards a small rock sat down she could int help it tears slid down her face she cried for a good 5 minutes unknown to her naruto's "corpse" had disappeared naruto made his way towards Lucy careful and on his toes to avoid her arms in case she attacked

"whats wrong?" naruto asked in confusion Lucy turned wide eyed but didn't say a word only stared at him in utter shock "what? You look like you've seen a ghost" naruto smiled again Lucy remained shocked only a few minutes ago had she sliced his head off but here he was smiling like nothing had happened every trace of blood gone even the blood on the forest floor was gone no trace his limbs completely reattached and non broken his eyes gone to a deep blue something in her snapped

"so are you going to tal GA!" naruto was cut off mid sentence as Lucy just hugged him onto the ground

"im sorry I nearly killed you its just that I overreacted" Lucy said as she held onto the blonde

"nearly kill you did kill me" spoke naruto a little bit of hurt evident in his voice

"now what I brought you here for what are you exactly?" naruto said with seriousness

Lucy stared at him backing away from him ready to run or attack

"tell me please I know your not human only a non human would call others human with such hatred " naruto spoke again

Lucy just glared at naruto

"very well then if you wont tell me ill show you something that may change your mind now I will ask you to never tell anyone about this because it'll ruin my reputation as the bad ass ninja imma be " naruto saw Lucy ready herself to attack him but he reached towards his hat and pulled it off

two fluffy fox ears perked up to Lucy's surprise and complete shock come to think of it HE hadn't taken off his head wear no matter what happened

"i just like you don't consider myself human at least I haven't considered myself human in a long time but no one in my village considered me human only very few people were nice to me " naruto spoke on

"if you again accept my offer ill put you under my protection and we will pretend this conversation never occurred" naruto appeared right beside Lucy waiting for an answer

"i am a diclonus a evolution of humanity I am the next step in humanity's evolution I posses 4 invisible arms called vectors they can kill and be used for medicinal purposes and when voluntarily chosen can spread the diclonus virus causing more of us to be born but in the end they work just like normal arms when others of my kind are around I can sense them all of us are marked by the horns on our head that is all I know besides the fact that im considered their queen" said Lucy remained silent waiting for an answer from naruto

"perfect" naruto smirked "this makes the plan a lot easier you can pass off those horns as a doujutsu and my village absolutely worships doujutsu just look at emo boy the one who kept staring at you he gets anything he wants because of a doujutsu I on the other hand haven't revealed mine or ill get swarmed by fan girls "naruto shuddered at the thought of fan girls

"so those fox ears are part of your doujutsu?" Lucy asked with curiosity

"they make you look cute too" Lucy said holding her horns earning a sweat drop from naruto

"the horns make you look cute too but for me that isint cool for a bad ass ninja like myself" naruto said not noticing the slight blush on Lucy's face

"_he thinks im cute?" _both Lucy and dark Lucy thought in unison

"so do you accept my offer of a place to stay in also plan b might be inevitable" naruto snapped her out of her thoughts

"_i think I can actually live with plan b"_ Lucy/dark Lucy thought in unison a blush covering her face

"hey are you OK I think you might have a fever" naruto put his hand on her forehead unknown to him he just worsened her blush

"i accept" were her only words

"OK then its settled but I want your so called doujutsu now give me your hand "said naruto he brought her closer Lucy closed her eyes as she felt a two stinging sensations on her neck meanwhile naruto was gathering information from her blood and he pulled back leaving two puncture marks then turning into a figure of a fox no bigger than a thumbnail

"there I gave you some of my abilities rapid regeneration and immortality there might be side effects but now to test out the new addition to my collection" naruto stood concentrating Lucy seemed awed

soon naruto's hair turned deep red in color his fox ears turned shinier and shiner until they were horns just like Lucy's his skin turned paler just like Lucy's naruto opened his eyes to reveal maroon colored ones all in all he was now a diclonus he felt 4 arms stretch for the first time each with a radius of about 50 meters and he could feel everything the touched even the things they phased through he could sense Lucy as the only diclonus around

then Lucy collapsed onto the ground paralyzed with shock

naruto deactivated his transformation Lucy seemed as though a weight was taken off of her

"what happened to you ?" asked a worried naruto his hat going to its usual place

"i could sense you and your power its beyond anything imaginable im like a grain of sand compared to the ocean you are the only male diclonus master Lucy said in between gasps for breath

"why'd you just call me master? Call me naruto I guess im the king of diclonus cool" naruto was kind of excited now

"naruto its a side effect from what I can tell but I don't know of the other side effects" Lucy responded

"i think I know the other side effect you stopped calling me master because I told you so right so maybe your unable to resist any of my commands like start stripping" naruto said in a thinking pose unknown to him Lucy had started stripping behind him

"but then again its only just my theory right?" naruto turned around to face Lucy

**THUD ** naruto fell straight backwards unconscious from blood loss

_**several minutes later**_

"naruto wake up" a naked Lucy was trying to wake up naruto

"oh my god that was a weird dream like hell Lucy would strip" naruto's muttering stopped as he faced Lucy

"that wasn't no dream" naruto sat upwards trying not to look at Lucy

"why did you strip? And why haven't you put your clothes back on?" asked naruto

"1 I felt com pulsed to strip after you said to and 2 you didn't tell me to every time I tried to put them on the wound you left when you bit me gave me a shocking sensation so I stopped trying" replied Lucy

"put them back on" before naruto knew it Lucy was dressed again

"thank you now for my other command do what ever the hell you want unless I tell you" naruto said in a monotone voice

"note to self don't say anything that could be interpreted as a command to Lucy...and maybe lillium too" naruto muttered to himself

"anything else naruto?" Lucy asked even though it wasn't really her thing she could not stand to disobey naruto now

naruto smiled "destroy the cap the horns make you look cute"

Lucy was compelled to do so and in turn ripped the cap to shreds

"i wonder what the others are doing?" naruto asked out loud confusing Lucy

_**on the bridge **_

NARUTO!!!!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!! screamed kakashi as he dodged a swipe from zabuza's sword

_**with naruto&Lucy**_

"i just got the strangest feeling I feel the need to burn all of kakashi's books in front of him" naruto said out loud further confusing Lucy

"ill do that later but right now lets get to the bridge Lucy back me up by protecting tazuna while he works " with that said naruto ran off with Lucy behind him

**well im done for this chapter mostly filler but an explanation to those of you who don't know were Lucy is from also please review more reviews means more updates for you :)**


	10. chapter 10

Well here's another chapter of this thing I call a story as some people say well anyways for those of you who enjoy this story enjoy this chapter of bloody fox be aware it might be crappy **review** afterwards!

Chapter 10

NARUTO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!!! screamed kakashi as he dodged a sword from zabuza

how did this happen well ….

_flashback_

"hey haku im kinda thirsty do you have a drink with you ?" asked zabuza as he walked the streets of the small village making him feel great at the way the villagers cowered into their homes making this day all that more fulfilling for him

"no zabuza I don't have any water on me" replied haku

"it does not matter ill just get something for free here" said zabuza as he busted a door down to a bar

GIVE ME A GOD DAM DRINK!!!! zabuza's eyes widened as he apparently picked a bar with people sleeping in it and to make it worse was they were ninja and it just so happened that he was supposed to kill them

WELL....SHIT!! zabuza took the smart mans way out when outnumbered two jounin to one he ran outside for he could not attack in a very crowded area

turning around zabuza waited my the door hoping to get an easy kill as they ran out but fate had other plans

BOOM

kakashi busted through the window catching zabuza by surprise

"what the hell!? the door was right next to that window" zabuza said as he slashed at kakashi while the others stayed inside guarding the client

"haha! Stupid zabuza ninja's don't use doors" replied kakashi as he dodged several swipes from zabuza's sword

_flashback end _

kakashi could do nothing but dodge not even time to pop a soldier pill to get rid of his small hangover

"WERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!? KURENAI BACK ME UP AT LEAST!" kakashi yelled towards the bar only to find kurenai unconscious along with the others hinata was tending to the wounded while sasuke and lillium were currently fighting haku

another swipe came from zabuza barely missing kakashi's arm kakashi thanked the gods for he needed that arm …. for well stuff

"so you started the party without me?" naruto stood on the roof of the bar overseeing them how he got up there no one knew (hes a ninja duh :p)

"naruto help us out why are you on the roof!?" kakashi again dodged swipes from zabuza and the occasional stab aimed for him

"if I live I am so reporting this into the hokage " said kakashi as he again dodged for his life

"if you live kakashi" said naruto in a very serious tone kakashi's eye widening

naruto appeared next to zabuza who seemed to know he was against kakashi

"hehe like hell id betray my team " naruto pulled out a kunai aiming for zabuza's neck

THUD!

The broad side of zabuza's sword met naruto's face making him go flying towards the direction of a

weird looking dome

naruto came crashing down breaking a panel of the dome and landing to a surprised sasuke and lillium

naruto stood up slightly confused seeing only mirrors around him he kinda freaked out

"oh my god im in some kind of purgatory!! and my side hurts like hell what have I done to deserve this!!" naruto screamed everyone momentarily stopping to stare even haku stopped his attacks to look at the delirious blonde covered in head to toe in red

"master your trapped like us in this ice dome and you have a kunai stuck in your side" lillium informed her master

naruto stopped freaking out only to find he indeed had a kunai in his side and started the task of pulling it out somehow within all the commotion haku didn't attack and sasuke was fuming for an unknown reason

"naruto if your here to help us then maybe you could of helped us from the outside " sasuke said and was ignored by naruto and lillium

"so can you tell me whats going on?" naruto asked

"well master we have been trapped in this jutsu we tried melting them but it failed every time I have a plan the uchiha either try s to do it himself or messes it up he even went as far as messing up my jutsu" lillium said the said duck head boy staring at her like a piece of meat

a sound was heard none of the three saw it zoom by only to miss a couple of inches away from lillium's face "time for talk is over" haku said as she threw a hail at them naruto being the person that he was was a living pincushion lillium was unharmed sasuke had a couple senbon stuck to him haku seeing naruto incapacitated turned her gaze over to sasuke and launched as many as she could towards the young uchiha soon enough the uchiha was ready to fall over dead

time froze for sasuke all his senses were clouded by the pain of several hundred senbon on him he only stood because of the fear that if he fell the would only drive deeper into his flesh and kill him

his brothers word echoing throughout his head fresh as the day he said to him sasuke took a deep breath

he closed his eyes he felt something something he never felt before ...power his power he opened his eyes everything was vivid every senbon was clearly visible to him he had finally done it his sharingan had finally awakened one tomoe spinning around his pupil everything that was flying towards him seemed to slow down he could finally dodge the senbon instead of being a pincushion

"it does no good to awaken your bloodline in a hopeless battle" haku's words echoed throughout the dome of ice mirrors naruto and lillium seemed to notice sasuke wakening his sharingan naruto pulled out his weapon and fired a ball of chakra at a mirror

OW! screamed naruto as his chakra bounced off only slightly cracking the mirror only to backfire and hit him square in the face so now only two fighters were left naruto was on the ground in a unconscious heap

go! sasuke lunged into one of the mirrors only to be shot with more senbon right now haku seemed to be stalling for time

"sasuke if you take any more senbon you will die" lillium tried warning sasuke only for sasuke to preform a fire jutsu on a mirror ignoring her completely

"move over uchiha" lillium chopped sasuke knocking the wind out of him she began making hand seals at an accelerated rate

_demonic jutsu chakra release _ a pulse of chakra flew outwards instantly tiny cracks appeared on the mirrors

but in turn lillium felt the toll of chakra it took if she didn't eat anything soon her body would dispel at any sort of damage to her and worst was that sasuke was there surely her secret of being a demonic familiar would be out she felt weakened more than ever except one mirror caught her eye in particular it had cracks like the rest but it seemed to be bleeding all the other mirrors were turning red but only one was dripping blood from it a single senbon shot out heading straight for her she felt the sting from the senbon she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in the familiar cage of the former kyubbi only thing was though her master was currently unconscious so both of them were just sitting ducks waiting to be killed

**outside**

sasuke heard a small poof lifting his head up from trying to recover his breath he saw all the mirrors cracked and red except one were the blood was dripping his mind put it all together except why lillium was nowhere to be found naruto was still unconscious much to his dismay he figured haku was within the mirrors and with his sharingan he found her to be jumping from mirror to mirror at lighting speeds so now to why only one mirror was bleeding it was the mirror she was currently in it all made sense

and with all the mirrors damaged a simple fire jutsu could probably take it down

sasuke had his plan ready he began making seals just when several senbon flew out towards him going in for the kill sasuke had to think fast

"i never liked that dobe anyways you should be honored to be useful to an uchiha" sasuke thought to himself as he substituted himself with naruto putting him directly in the line of fire during this time naruto chose to wake up to feeling sasuke use him as a decoy

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!!" screamed naruto as he was pelted with several senbon

haku was disgusted by sasuke's betrayal of his team mate he just used him as a human shield not really teamwork

again naruto was one the floor incapacitated again muttering about how the uchiha was going to pay

"your comrade could have helped you" haku tried to guilt trip the uchiha but failed

"he is hopeless im an uchiha the most elite of all the ninja of our village" sasuke began making hand seals again _fireball jutsu_! sasuke spat out a huge fireball towards the one mirror dripping blood his sharingan catching her jumping out from that mirror into another before it shattered another mirror forming in its place

**with kakashi and zabuza **

"that fake hunter ninja whats the story" kakashi said in between gasps as he charged his chidori while his trust ninja dogs had zabuza

"you do anything to her ill kill you myself death will not stop me" zabuza grunted

"why ? he is an enemy he will probably be killed after they interrogate" replied kakashi

"haku is like the son I never had but until yesterday she was like the daughter I never had" zabuza chuckled remembering his reaction

"you barely found out she was a girl? How clueless can you be?" kakashi raised a brow

"yeah and I guess I lost kakashi didn't I?" zabuza sighed

"you put up a good fight but now I will kill you any last wishes?" kakashi prepared

"i have a couple one she will try to take the hit for me push her out the way and keep her from trying to commit suicide she'll figure something out after wards second aim for my gut id rather bleed to death than to die instantly" zabuza closed his eyes

"fine then ill do it to the best of my abilities prepare to die"

with that kakashi sprinted towards zabuza

**with others**

hinata was having a hard time juggling the various tasks as she dashed around helping her injured teammates Lucy was the one currently keeping an eye on tazuna hinata was still confused as to what she could do but Lucy told her it was a bloodline of hers so hinata didn't question her further right now all she hoped for was her teammates and naruto's safety

**with naruto and sasuke**

sasuke just took a beating nothing he could do except hope naruto did something soon or he would be dead

"he killed lillium you know" sasuke taunted hoping that naruto would center his anger on the enemy

naruto's thoughts

"he dispelled you lillium?"

"yes" lillium responded from behind the huge bars

"did sasuke see?"

"no he didn't" again she responded

"good ill pretend to be blind with fury then"

coming out of his thoughts naruto concentrated on his center forcing out his chakra

until his features became more animal like his fingernails turned to claws his eyes slitted his hair taking in a untamed look sasuke looked in what seemed like awe and jealousy suddenly naruto got on all fours a thin veil of red chakra surrounded him and then he jumped into the air leaving a red streak of chakra behind him haku barely had enough time to dodge as the mirror she was in was shattered by the blond

naruto looked at sasuke straight in the eye his slitted eyes turning into those of the sharingan naruto poured as much chakra as he could his own sharingan forming three tomoe around his pupils his speed increasing and catching everything much much slower sasuke didn't seem to notice his sharingan

naruto felt a stinging sensation in his eyes but ignored it

naruto leaped again this time faster and his eyes capturing haku as she left the mirror in an attempt to dodge naruto just bounced off the mirror using it to change his direction and in turn punch haku knocking haku to the ground dispelling the jutsu

"im no longer useful to zabuza kill me then" haku's words as she laid on the ground her face clearly visible mask had fallen off from the blow

"certainly I will grant your wish" naruto said in a serious tone still in his transformation

haku closed her eyes as she saw naruto raise his arm kunai in hand ready to kill her her thoughts lingered on zabuza she looked behind her her eyes widened with despair not for her but for zabuza as he was currently being held by dogs and kakashi charged up a jutsu and was running towards him

"ill do this for zabuza" she thought to herself as she stopped naruto's kunai and used her speed to rush over to zabuza

now zabuza opened his eyes to see haku running towards him knowing this would happen he trusted kakashi to honor a dead man's wishes or soon to be dead kakashi saw this just as zabuza said haku would try to take the blow for him kakashi just pushed her out of the way hitting zabuza in the gut

CLAP CLAP CLAP

everyone who wasn't unconscious turned to see on the unfinished side of the bridge a small man in a business suit everyone assumed it to be gato

"it seems kakashi has bested you zabuza" gato said as an ever growing army of thugs started forming behind him

zabuza coughed blood "yes but I can still kill you though kakashi will help and so will that red genin"

zabuza ran towards the small army as he picked up a kunai leaving a trail of blood behind him

naruto decided now was the time to at least help him after all kakashi was fighting too

zabuza tore through the army getting stabbed but he seemed to not even notice as he killed the thugs

naruto was creating a massacre as he tore through thugs ripping them to shreds non of them ninja making them easy kills naruto seemed like a wild animal as he used his claws to rip through all the thugs and any of those who were ninjas he still had the sharingan active leaving them no chance of survival while kakashi seemed to take a notice to there being no blood on the ground were naruto was killing also the fact he had sharingan

kakashi used efficiency to kill them making only 3 clones to take them out finally zabuza reached gato by now he lived up to his name as demon of the mist gato started baking up hastily while leaving a strange yellow liquid trail behind him zabuza laughed at this before coughing up more blood zabuza reached behind him and pulled out one of the many swords impaled in his back and sliced right through the small man as he fell in two into the waters below zabuza turned around to see the bridge only to find everyone of the thugs dead mostly by the red genins hands or claws

zabuza started pulling out the many weapons impaled on his back once he finished he collapsed on the ground kakashi brought over his sword and laid it next to him naruto had finished looting and collecting any valuables the thugs had on them

as zabuza laid dieing he called for haku

"please haku live on find a place to stay" were his words to her coughing up more blood

"red genin get over here" zabuza coughed some more

naruto came over wondering what was up

"i have never seen anyone as powerful as you it reminds me of me yet it scares even me about your offer please protect haku give her a place to live please don't let my daughter get harmed " zabuza said in between gasps a signal the end was near

"don't worry ill help her I will protect her I give you my word and I never go back on my word" naruto said

"very well but as a token of my gratitude take my sword melt it down and make it into a weapon of your liking just like I did it used to be a battle axe so take it its very rare metal it has very special properties you'll find out from a blacksmith now if you break your promise I swear to god I will come back and kill you" with that zabuza remained silent everyone knew he was dead while haku was sobbing uncontrollably naruto had transformed back to his normal self

AHHHHH!!!!!! screamed naruto as he clutched his eyes

"whats wrong naruto?!" asked kakashi seeing naruto's eyes had started bleeding

"sharingan my eyes I cant see" muttered naruto

"you fool you poured too much chakra into those sharingan though how you have it is a mystery but by pouring too much chakra you accelerated the process in which the sharingan causes blindness" as kakashi said that everyone turned to stare at sasuke

**time skip bridge complete**

"the bridge is complete!" shouted tazuna to a crowed of villagers as they all cheered all the ninja were up and about having aided in the inspection while at the same time training by walking on the underside of the bridge checking for faults or cracks in the concrete structure all thanks to kakashi teaching them tree walking

naruto had summoned lillium back while no one was looking and much to sasuke's despair he still could not get a date with her or Lucy their red eyes to him reminded him of his dying bloodline naruto had gone blind for around a couple hours soon his sight returned better than ever kakashi had nearly filled a book documenting things for his report to the hokage as well as bringing in a former enemy to the village under naruto's protection as well as a civilian who was also under naruto's protection

all in all kakashi had a lot to report as well as naruto's dying and reviving his sharingan too

"what shall this bridge be called? " shouted tazuna

kiba suppressed a laugh and said "what about the one eyed weasel and two balls bridge"

every one laughed the girls blushed getting the joke the children asked their parents what they were laughing at and kiba got his ass kicked by sakura

"i have a suggestion how about the zabuza bridge?" naruto said while he carried zabuza's sword on his back

"i got it the great naruto bridge! He pretty much built it by himself " tazuna shouted earning cheers from the crowed naruto was annoyed at the fact they didn't even consider the name he suggested

"well its time we be heading back to konaha" kakashi sasuke and sakura along with kurenai's team had already began walking while leaving naruto lillium and Lucy and their so called captive haku sasuke seemed to hold a grudge against her for hurting lillium though lillium was on good terms with her

**omfg another time skip!**

"so all that happened on the mission naruto died a couple times and he brought a civilian and captured a ninja oh and killed the demon brothers" the hokage rose his brow questioning kakashi's sanity

"naruto what do you have to say for yourself?" the hokage turned towards naruto

"its all true even the uchiha substituted himself with me to avoid an attack from haku " naruto said shocking the hokage

"very well then I am obligated to give you the bounty for the demon brother's heads anything else naruto"said the hokage as kakashi left leaving naruto,lillium,Lucy and haku with the hokage

"can I get my parents house?" at those words the hokage stiffened

"your parents were traveling merchants they didn't have a home here" sarutobi tried to talk his way out of revealing his heritage

"kushina uzumaki and minato namikaze were my parents I know shinigami told me" naruto said

"you are not old enough and you have an apartment already" again sarutobi tried to end the conversation

"but I cant have all of my friends living in a rundown apartment now can I?"with that naruto gave the signal to initiate his plan

KABOOM was heard throughout the village the hokage tower before the hokage could ask what happened an anbu appeared

"the villagers just blew up the demon brats lair ...i mean naruto uzumaki's apartment the damage was localized only the building is rubble now" the anbu said before leaving

"well what a coincidence your apartment is blown up"said the hokage smelling something was up but naruto forgot to think this through

NOOOOO!!!! screamed naruto ALL MY STRAWBERRY SUNDAES! AND MY RAMEN! Naruto screamed making his plan work even more

"alright naruto here's the deed to the namikaze mansion and while we are doing this heres the scrolls they left you make sure to read them before entering your new house and just so the council doesn't get on my ass for this I don't know whether you'll hate me or love me but im going to invoke the CRA the clan restoration act you will take on multiple wives to restore the once great namikaze clan also within the namikaze mansion you will find a library of a million jutsu" the hokage sighed

THUD naruto fainted hinata style the girls had to wake him up

"a million jutsu im one lucky bastard friggin sweet" naruto said ignoring the group's sweat drop's

"haku you were never registered as a ninja so you may join our ranks but you will be on a 2 year probation period you too Lucy you have an unknown bloodline and you are free to join us or be a civilian" the hokage said and dismissed everyone before giving naruto a map to his new home and a check to the bounty he earned

"now lets all go to our new home" naruto started going according to the directions in the map

**well sorry I took very long for this writer's block as I did not know what to do with haku and unfortunately I made this into a harem fic but anyways read and review**


	11. first rule of a ninja

Bloody fox

chapter

11

first of all id like to say its not my fault I became like Jesus and resurrected from the dead translation

I was on the roof eating berries like a dumb ass and fell and spent three days in the hospital so yeah

I plus my typing arm broke and had to let it heal and if you don't buy that im just lazy and had writer's block but

I had to rethink some conflicts within the story to make it more interesting cough evil naruto cough well heres chapter 11 of bloody fox

lets begin

naruto's eyebrow twitched with anger after they all had finally found the namikaze mansion

flash back

naruto walked down the street lillium Lucy and haku following the red clad ninja they passed the Hyuga compound the most beautiful of all the clan houses in the village

seemed like the Hyuga liked a simple yet oh so very elegant style of a compound soon the akamichi clan compound smaller but it was a traditional style very large training

grounds yet they seemed to have a very small house compared to the rest of the compounds soon they noticed the farther they went down the smaller the clan compounds

seemed to get they passed the inuzuka compound

and then the smallest of them the aburame clan naruto just kept following the directions on the scroll

they had finally arrived

flashback end

HOKAGE GODAMMIT! naruto yelled to the heavens as if the hokage himself had just died

with the hokage

hehehe the hokage laughed to himself as he watched naruto's reaction

"doesnt he know the first rule of a ninja ? Nothing is what it seems" the hokage said to himself as he exhaled a puff of fragrant purple smoke

with naruto and others

"well its a piece of shit its worse than the apartment" naruto huffed

he stood in front of his new "clan compounds" which seemed like it was put together by a bum in under five minutes it was a small shack and it looked like it was made out

of cardboard ….it is made out of cardboard

somehow it had managed to stay standing all these years

anyhow it was small maybe for two people even then that's pushing it

HOKAGE LIED TO ME THERES NO GODAM MANSION ! Naruto started ranting about how he didn't get his one million jutsu library not even bothering to enter the small shack

"maybe you should read the scrolls your parents left you" Lucy finally broke naruto out of his mini rant

naruto realized this and picked it out

first he decided to read his father's scroll

**naruto **

**I hold you in my arms right now as the kyubbi attacks as of now it has been attacking our village for around 6 hours many ninja have been lost and be aware that I am **

**sorry I have placed this terrible burden upon you and soon you will be the container of the kyubbi **

**don't let anyone tell you otherwise you are its container not it don't let it control you lucky you this seal will prevent any influence it as long as you are conscious should **

**you be in a life or death situation never give it control it might save you but who knows how long it'll be in control**

**I really hope the villagers see you as the hero you are**

**if they don't plan b is jiraya he is your godfather and will raise you if he doesn't kick him in the balls when you see him for being absent **

**I am sorry I have to go it has reached our small little compound don't worry it'll be rebuilt in a couple minutes never forget me and your **

**mother love you **

**minato namikaze**

**4th hokage**

naruto felt rage sadness many emotions went through his mind he really wanted to know what his

mother left him in the scroll now he opened her scroll and all it said was three simple words

"I love you"

and next to it was a small storage seal naruto opened it to reveal a small locket inside it was a picture

of both his parents naruto shed a single tear knowing they meant well and soon he forgave his father

seeing as kyubbi dead but his anger focused on only one person

jiraya

"what do we do now? We don't have a home" lillium asked

"wait up ill go inside and maybe there might be a big enough bed" naruto said as he walked into the little

shack of cardboard

thud was all

that was heard everyone looked at each other and ran inside lillium leading the way entering she saw it was

a long way down unfortunately the others didn't see and pushed her and themselves down all landing on top

of the poor red hatted ninja

12 hours later

"ow that hurt" naruto soon found he could not move neither could he see the entrance from were he fell

well something was on top of him blocking his view something pointy was poking his rib and on top of that he was being

crushed

he heard the breathing of someone else making him feel like he was not alone he looked down to what ever was poking his rib

using his natural night vision along with the help of a very dim light naruto concluded that the three girls were on top of him

"HEY GET OFFA ME !" naruto yelled from his still stationary position soon the girls barely waking up

got off him though Lucy apologized for leaving a small hole in naruto's rib with her horn

soon naruto saw that lillium and haku were staring blankly at something then Lucy seemed to stare

soon enough naruto was confused

"what are you all staring at?"

naruto turned to were they were staring nothing in his wildest dreams had he imagined something like this just amazing was the

only thing on their minds

the hokage did lie to them it was no mansion instead it looked like an elegant castle underground and the space around it was

amazing it had a forest and on the other side it had a river flowing through it they wondered how the water got down here

but their question was soon answered as they saw the water fall coming from the surface complete with wildlife in the forest and fishes in the stream

it seemed like the namikaze clan castle was bigger that konaha itself being build straight under konaha

they all started walking towards it they soon noticed that the castle seemed to be complete independent

having orchards upon orchards of fruit,vegetables and common herbs and spices along with a few questionable plants

moving towards the gates of the castle they noticed it was well kept through out the years withstanding years of neglect opon

getting to the gate they were stopped as naruto who was leading the group

got zapped by lighting coming from the gate naruto quickly recovered and read the plate seeing as there was no handle

**place (namikaze)blood here to unlock gate **

naruto face palmed he was expecting a cryptic message or something along those lines seeing his family was simplistic

yet the most feared and was rich beyond any other clan in the world

naruto bit his thumb only for it to close back up before he could smear the blood on the seal

13 tries later

the girls were all giggling seeing as how naruto could not for the life of him get blood on the seal

sighing in frustration naruto shuddered knowing what he must do

pulling out a kunai naruto literally stuck it through his hand this time getting plenty of blood on the seal

the gate soon began to creak open showing signs of age every one was awed as the saw the crystal chandeliers the marble floor

and the paintings inside of elegant looking people ninja of course and all

a bright sunshine blonde two stood out minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki in a center after wedding portrait in the middle of two stair ways

naruto was amazed he started walking up the stair way noticing the railing on the stairs were loose he lightly tugged on it and out popped a sword

everyone was amazed to say the least ninja's had to be ready for battle any time so the whole house must have weapons build into it in secret hiding places available at a arms reach

soon they all were following naruto noticing this place had a room for everything hell even the bathroom looked like a master bedroom next to it was a natural hot spring they walked into one room and fell instantly as they felt a lot of weight on top of them the concluded this was a training room

they all had to crawl out once outside they had to take time to catch their breath

all of them wondering what was crossing the builders mind when this clan castle was made

they were actually getting tired of exploring the massive clan home but soon naruto found something...

the bedroom the bed took up most of the space as it was bigger than king sized about twice as big and a mini fridge filled with what he suspected to be very expired food

"i guess this will be my room" naruto said noticing the bathroom and the vault and five other doors leading to rooms meant for servants living quarters to sleep in obviously this was his parents room

"were will we sleep?" Lucy asked

"easy you will just pick your room except you haku your an actual servant" naruto pointed at the many empty rooms entering into one with everyone even the servants lived in luxury as their room had bathroom closet and a smaller yet very comtherable looking bed naruto opened the closet and sweat dropped when he saw maids outfits

"this will be your room haku now I suspect all the other rooms have these outfits so all of them will be brought over to this room only as you will be our maid you will wear your uniform from Monday to Friday on the weekends you will have them to yourself as for your pay its a home and protection from the CRA" naruto spoke before leaving for a moment only to come back with a pile of maids clothes from all the other rooms

"both of you can pick your room the vault is mine though alright you have the rest of the day to go shopping and bring groceries and by that I mean ramen and strawberry sundaes" naruto with that left them to their own privacy

naruto opened the vault only to find millions upon millions of scrolls and a stairway leading deeper into the earth still with scrolls on both sides of the walls naruto looked to the side and found a scroll that clearly read "map of clan home" opening it naruto found himself amazed at the intricate detail it went into including a teleportation jutsu in case his home ever needed to be moved to somewhere else also clearly stating that the vault room the farther down you went the more dangerous the jutsu you'll find

then naruto became excited reading what was in the kitchen the fridge according to the scroll his father made a preservation jutsu as soon as any food was ripe in the garden once it fell it would be sent to the fridge which ran on a seal alone making it preserve it as if it were freshly picked and judging by how long its been running it had to be in the dame fashion of the vault except the freezer side was only had game and other freezer products including ice cream at this naruto gave the biggest grins ever

knowing now that the food in the mini fridge wasn't expired after all thanks to his father's thinking

and now knowing there was more than enough ingredients in there to make ramen

naruto kept reading the scroll and nearly face palmed as he saw that there was in fact a elevator in the shack above ground to help them get down here all he had to do was knock on the door and let the elevator rise up feeling rather this made him feel retarded

naruto found all of his father's clothes in the closet his mother apparently didn't bother to move them in unfortunately she never got the chance so all that was there were jounin vest a white t shirt with a swirl in the middle and ninja boots a couple 3 pronged kunai what naruto was really after wasn't there searching harder he found nothing more going fully inside the closet naruto nearly slapped himself again as there was a seal on the back of the sliding door naruto found this reasonable his father would reach inside the closet and unseal it making it look like he had tons of them

forcing a little chakra into the seal and poof his father's legendary cloak cape or whatever people called it popped out complete with a white fedora hat(white alucard style hat) but of course the yodaime never used it due to the hokage hat naruto just stared at it but soon he put it on over his normal white shirt black pants overall except for the long hair naruto now looked like the yodaime hokage the flames the cloak had on the back turned into a color the same as blood but everything was the same except he looked like a bad ass version of the hokage

naruto heard growling coming from himself and the other's rooms and called them into the kitchen kinda laughed at haku who already had her uniform on

"i was trying it on" she countered trying to hide her blush

"you do know its Saturday right?" naruto opened the fridge seeing as he wasn't gonna get an answer

10 minutes later

"that was the best food ever" sighed naruto

"i have never tried so much food at the same time" Lucy sighed

"im sleepy" yawned lillium

calling it a night somewhere around 9:55 pm they fell asleep naruto slept for the first time actually getting sleep instead of waiting for the sun to rise

with the Hyuga council

"we have observed your daughter's progress she has shown herself capable of defeating her sister

we have concluded that your eldest daughter will be branded and will live as a branch member while hanabi becomes the heir to the Hyuga clan hinata has proven too weak to even think about being the heir" the council man spoke in a Hyuga like tone

"please my daughter she does not deserve this! To be branded a branch member she is a member of the main house ! Nothing can change that! I will not let you turn my daughter into a servant! Id rather die than let you do that to her" hiashi tried reasoning with the Hyuga elders

"our choice is final tomorrow at noon the seal master shall place the seal on her the disision has been made there is nothing you can do hinata of the main house shall become a branch member this dicicion is final" the cold pale eyes of the elder looked at hiashi as he nodded in understanding

hiashi made his way out of the elder's home to walk into his home the main house he walked into hinata's room finding her to be sleeping

hiashi's thoughts

"she looks just like her mother"

"I cant let them do this to her"

"I WONT let them"

with that final resolve

he did something many Hyuga considered below them he ran knowing what he must do

11:30 pm namikaze residence

the doorbell rang throughout the castle signaling there was someone at the gate

"what the hell we have a doorbell? Who the hell knows we live down here?" naruto said with a yawn

naruto slowly got up out of his bed wondering these questions

he had to assure the others that everything was fine and told them to go back to their rooms as they did

naruto walked to open the door as it kept ringing even more and more

naruto opened the door to find the pale eyed man who was hiashi the head of the Hyuga clan

"namikaze-san I have come here to ask for your help" the man said

"how do you know I even live here?" naruto asked confused as he let him in

"i knew your father he was a friend of mine...actually my best friend" he spoke

"what can I do for you hiashi" naruto annoyed that it was late at night

"my daughter hinata I know she likes you so I have come here asking you to please marry my daughter" hiashi sounded scared

"no I don't want to marry anyone who does not want to marry me your forcing her and I will not have that now leave" naruto said in an angry tone

"please you don't understand! She will be branded a branch member tomorrow at noon!"

at this naruto stopped and took a serious face taking in the information

"i wont marry her she may have feelings for me but I don't want an arranged marriage" naruto said as serious as he could

"very well pick her up in the morning at 7 am I will do the rest I hoped it didn't come down to this but I hope you will treat her well" hiashi said standing up walking toward the door

"i will and ill be there now if you don't mind id like to be getting to sleep or else ill oversleep" naruto said

"thank you namikaze-san" with that hiashi left to go toward his own home

naruto again walked towards his bed annoyed a little at the fact there was a big lump under the sheets

naruto pulled the sheets off to find lillium sleeping like if there wasn't anything wrong

kicking her off the mattress naruto went to sleep

somewhere in hell

"it seems the kyubbi host is gaining power beyond even kyubbi right shizaru-sama?" a cloaked figure spoke to a zombie like man in a chair who was chained to it in a permanent seating position

"keep him under surveillance soon a new ability will awaken for him" shizaru spoke

"soon all the preparations will be complete orochimaru-san will make sure of it then our army will attack and soon the world will be ours" the cloaked figure spoke

"if he gets any stronger though our plan might fail for just like his father he will learn the hirashin if he does lets hope the uchiha will make himself useful" shizaru said a demonic grin over his face

"i shall inform orochimaru-kun" with that the cloaked figure burst into flames

some were in a underground base

"orochimaru-san make sure to attack on the red moon in order for our forces to attack then you shall have your reward of immortality but make sure you have the uchiha under your mark" the cloaked figure spoke

"very well"

7:45 am

"oh crap I almost over slept!" yelled naruto not even concerned with the fact that he might of woken up the others quickly getting dressed naruto left for the Hyuga mansion

with hinata

for some reason her father had woken her up to stop her from preforming her daily routine before starting her day and once awake she found her room completely bare all of her possessions were inside a bunch of suitcases she checked her secret candy stash and found it gone they had even packed that away from her clothes to her naruto plushy her face went bright red thinking about naruto her father just told her she was going on vacation

she noticed her father seemed anxious about something like as he was waiting for something

the doorbell rang hinata watched her father answer the door seeing a someone who looked exactly like the 4th hokage only he was wearing a white fedora hat hiashi called hinata over with sadness in his eyes

and then called the servants to bring over her stuff

hinata nearly fainted seeing that the person was naruto hiashi faced her and said

"hinata as clan head I banish you from the Hyuga clan"

upon hearing these words hinata felt tears forming in her eyes

"b-but" was all she could stutter out

"namikaze-san has agreed to let you live in his home as of now you are no longer a Hyuga its either this or you are branded a branch member" hiashi said coldly before closing the door on her leaving naruto and her outside with all her possessions by her feet

"im sorry he did this for your sake hinata" naruto spoke putting a hand on her shoulder

naruto grabbed her suitcases and walked towards his home as hinata followed him in silence

**well this concludes this chapter fairly short im very sorry for the late updates **

**but yeah please review **

**well until next time**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

well heres another update of this story I am very sorry if my chapters aren't long hopefully this just make updates easier

well now won with the story

(i hate making hinata stutter I forget to make her stutter so forgive me for not making her stutter in the past chapter)

on with the story

well most of the trip was utter silence though the occasional sniffle from hinata she was taking things pretty hard after her being banished from the hyugga clan finally naruto tried braking the ice

"hinata are you alright?"

he said as he kept walking in front leading the way towards his home

hinata said nothing she was too deep in her thoughts to have even blushed at naruto noticing her

"that's cold giving me silence when I let you live in my home" naruto said in mock hurt

"oh i-im sor-ry n-n-naruto I just c-cant be-lieve i-i-m b-b-banished" hinata managed to say with tears forming in her eyes

"he did this for you he came and begged me to marry you he begged me to" once hinata heard this her face turned a bright red

"but I declined I didn't want you forced into marriage but I said I would let you live in my home"

hinata's face fell her blush long gone

"h-he must t-t-think im p-pathetic" naruto stopped and dropped hinata's luggage he turned and faced her complete seriousness etched into his face and looked hinata straight in the eye

"you are not pathetic don't let anyone tell you you are" naruto's face shifted into a more cheerful one

"don't let anyone tell you your pathetic ever" naruto turned around immediately and picked up hinata's luggage and began walking while hinata just stood stunned wondering if her ears deceived her

unknown to her naruto was trying to hide his own blush

"did I just say that to her?" was his only thought as hinata's was more like

"naruto thinks im cute! I have a chance" completely forgetting her current dilemma but soon noticing naruto a couple yards away quickly walking towards him before she got left behind

finally seeing naruto come to a stop

"welcome to my home and now your too" naruto spoke motioning towards the lil crap shack

"i-i-it se-e-ems u-hm cozy "hinata could not help but sweat drop

"a lil birdy told me that you like cinnamon rolls just wait till you try some with home grown cinnamon" hinata immediately perked up and started looking around for a cinnamon tree

"i-i d-d-ont see a t-t-ree " naruto laughed at her expense before telling her

"first rule of a ninja look underneath the underneath" naruto walked in to the crap shack motioning her to follow once inside she could not for the life of her see anything wrong or anything suspicious

naruto stomped the ground the floor started to shift and soon the ground blow them started lowering them down

"amazing" hinata's stutter momentarily gone

"welcome to my paradise ill show you around" naruto opened the gate allowing them inside

kitchen

"this is the kitchen all the fruit is taken into that other dimension of a fridge anything you need its in there"

training room

standing outside naruto spoke

"this is the training room there's also one outside but the reason we are outside is because everything inside feels ten times heavier"

hinata only nodded

bathroom

"don't need to discuss what goes on in here"

hot spring

"feel free to use it anytime there's also one outside in that giant forest but I don't like the wildlife it feels like they're staring"

naruto laughed as hinata was awed

"w-w-we d-d-didint even h-ave one in the compound" hinata spoke as naruto showed her more of the castle

master bedroom

"well there's not much left to show you as I barely moved here yesterday that vault there is mine those five doors lead to smaller rooms lillium,Lucy, have one and the only servant of the house haku those are their rooms each equipped with a mini fridge bathroom ...kinda like a small apartment no kitchen though or shower as there's a hot spring so yeah make yourself at home oh before I forget the cinnamon tree is outside in the garden "

naruto opened the 4th door to her new room hinata ecstatic at an actual cinnamon tree yet she blushed at how close her room was to naruto's ….it was in his room

going back to the kitchen meeting up with the others as haku made them food finally finishing the pancakes she served the pancakes to everyone naruto dug in eating them quickly unknown to him the rest were waiting for him to finish

"mm these are good ...hey wait why aren't any of you eating? Whats going on?" naruto started to kinda freak out

"she was an enemy ninja so we don't really trust her with food" Lucy spoke

"...AND YOU USED ME! TO TEST THE FOOD FOR POISON!" naruto completely flipped out

"hargggggggsdggggurgle gurlgel" naruto fell to the floor under the table making gurgling noises everyone turned to haku and with an angry face and then..

"he he gotcha no poison in there" naruto came from under the table laughing as they all looked at him

"don't do that again do you have any idea what we were about to do to haku for killing you?" Lucy and lillium said in unison hinata giggled at their antics haku seemed very sad at the distrust

KNOCK KNOCK

"the door? for gods sake how many people know were down here!" naruto complained as he opened the door to find a anbu at his door

the anbu read from a scroll "kakashi wishes for you and hinata to come meet up with the team now"

with that he was gone

"hey hinata we have to leave kakashi wants us to be there" naruto was already out the door

"w-w-hat a-a-bout l-l-lillium? s-s-shes on o-o-our t-t-team a-a-lso" hinata said as she walked behind him

"she has to stay here only us I guess"

and up the elevator the went and as soon as they were on the surface the took to the roof tops

once getting there to find sasuke there already and kakashi no were in sight

2 hours later

kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves everyone angry at him for obvious reasons

"here you go" kakashi handed them some papers

"ive put you into the chunin exams fill these out and bring these to the academy in a week for the first half of the test " kakashi said before they asked questions

"your serious?" naruto said eying the papers suspiciously

kakashi raised a brow "what?"

naruto sighed "i mean we have emo boy and all hes done is well...be emo that's it none of us have enough experience you haven't even taught us anything and also what about lillium?" naruto exhaled that held breath

"only three man cells may enroll into the chunin exams she is either going to have to wait till next year or she will be put into a team that has already lost a member to make it even as for why I believe in you guys" kakashi eye smiled

"that is all meet at the academy in one week for the first and second half of the test now goodbye as this may be the last time I see you" with that kakashi disappeared with a poof

"im hungry I didn't eat since you guys kinda used me as a guinea pig" naruto said as he walked towards the side of town with his favorite ramen stand soon hinata had no choice but to follow as she had no choice

"p-p-please w-w-wait ff-for me" hinata yelled in her barely above normal yell naruto paused walking turned right around and faced her hinata who blushed red from being too close to her crush.

Naruto quickly scooped her up bridal style and and disappeared with her moments later appearing right in front of the ramen stand hinata barely registered what just happened to her once she was put down she felt really dizzy

"you were walking a little slow so I got us here faster" naruto said with a grin

quickly sitting down and having to snap hinata out of a daze both proceeded to order a bowl of ramen

the two started talking hinata slowly losing her stutter and naruto none the wiser

"hinata I must tell you something as it involves all people who I care about"

"what is it?" concern in hinata's voice

"i will tell the others but to put it bluntly" naruto sighed

"i have been put into observation someone has taken an interest in me as they might consider me a threat"

"how do you know they are watching?" hinata was surprised at this revaluation

"i can feel when they are watching whoever it is is not human that I know" naruto breathed deeply noting hinata's reaction

**underworld**

"the boy knows we have been observing him …..but how?"

"i do not know orochimaru is ready and our army will soon invade the red moon will soon be upon us and then the 3 horsemen of the apocalypse will destroy this world"

"remember this boy may become the 4th horseman if that happens we will fail we must do anything we can to hinder his abilities" shizaru spoke

"we can use the shadow of misfortune" the minion spoke

"what will it do?" shizaru said

the minion sweat dropped at his master's lack of knowledge

"it brings bad luck to the person forever there is no escape" the minion said

"alright send it"

"very well it will arrive on earth in 2 to 3 days to torment the boy forever" the minion spoke

**back with naruto**

"achoo!" naruto sneezed hoping to the gods some hot girls were talking about him

"well we better get outta here before I eat all the ramen here"

hinata giggled at the truth coming from naruto

"NARUTO! COME QUICK!" Lucy came by screaming at him for an unknown reason

"whoa whats wrong did something happen?" naruto tried calming the maroon eyed girl

"its lillium shes been kidnapped while we were buying clothes we were attacked by a ninja from a different village"

"WHAT!" naruto sped off following Lucy

_**naruto's thoughts**_

_she should have been dispelled like a normal clone if what Lucy says is true _

_just what is going on ill have to check my mind scape to see if anything is interfering with the cage_

naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he saw a ninja with a foreign headband standing on top of a pillar with a severely beaten lillium unconscious as well

before the ninja could speak he was getting beaten to a pulp by a feral looking naruto

"wait wait wait up!" the ninja spoke but naruto just kept beating him

"its me ! Iruka!" quickly the ninja poofed and a bruised iruka taking his place

naruto seemed to calm down "why?" hurt in his voice

"this was a test to see if you were ready for the upcoming exams "

"why is lillium hurt?"

"well when I grabbed her and disabled her chakra she started stabbing herself I don't know why"

"oh then I guess im sorry" naruto knew why she did that to dispel herself but failed

"remind me not to piss you off" iruka said standing up and taking his leave

as iruka left ...limping and stumbling

naruto grabbed the unconscious girl bridal style and started walking towards their home

while hinata envied the girl in naruto's arms and and Lucy got stuck carrying all of their purchased clothes but she didn't seem to mind as she just used her "kekke genkai" to make her purchased goods float around her the villagers stared in awe

but glared as naruto passed by hell even a certain uchiha was seething

"hey what is your problem!" screamed a young konahamaru as meogi was held up by her orange hair

by a guy who seemed to be carrying a mummy on his back along with his team a girl with blonde spiky pineapple looking pigtails and the last one just seemed very calm he was a redhead with dark lines underneath his eyes showing his lack of sleep and a tattoo on his forehead

"let her down" yelled konahamaru quickly doing a crappy jutsu who seemed to aggravate the mummy carrying teem even more

"bunshin no jutsu!" yelled out konahamaru

"yeah what now its two against one!" the mummy carrying guy just seat dropped

"its just a dam illusion brat.." the mummy carrying teen soon noticed he wasint holding the orange haired girl anymore

"are you that weak that you need to pick on those smaller than you"?Questioned naruto standing on a pillar making him look cool the missing moegi now back with her group a crowd had started to form around them due to all the commotion that was going on

the red head of the group who had remained quiet during the ordeal spoke up "kankuro"

"what why now?"

the redhead spoke up again "NOW" making him sound desperate

"fine" the mummy carrying teen known as kankuro started to leave

"wait your not just leaving now are you?" spoke naruto disapointed that he didn't get to fight

"hey red head whats your name?" asked naruto

the redhead turned around before saying "garra of the desert"

"naruto namikaze" I hope to fight you in the upcoming exams

soon the crowed had dispersed knowing no action would happen

as soon as their group had left garra let out a breath he had held his "mother " was screaming in fright from the namikaze something about him just seemed to affect her all this was giving him a headache

"why didn't you let me kill that guy dressed like the yodaime...wait namikaze? He said right?"

"yes the resemblance is not coincidence but his name confirmed it" said garra

"so he is the son of the legendary yellow flash?" the girl of the group spoke up

"yes and whats worse is he is the major factor whether we succeed with the plan or not"

**I am very sorry for not updating but I have been learning coding and I have bought a 1 terabyte hardrive and have about 100 gb of anime so that's whats been keeping me from updating**

**again I am very sorry review say thing I have messed up on give me ideas and I might update sooner**


End file.
